Going Dark
by Sweet Lu
Summary: Deeks and Callen go undercover as brothers in Istanbul to chase down a navy man selling sensitive intel and Sam goes along as backup.
1. Chapter 1

**Going Dark**

...

Callen felt Deeks' forehead for the third time in the last half hour and didn't notice any difference. He was still burning with fever and as much as he tried to remember all the things Sam had taught him about treating a high fever, he knew what he had done so far wasn't working. The seedy hotel room they were in only added to his depression as he stood and pulled back the curtain to see if any new cars were parked on the narrow street. The rain had lessened and had turned into a misty fog that hugged the old lampposts and made it hard to distinguish color or features and to see anyone coming. He was fairly certain they had escaped the men who had been chasing them, but if he was wrong he wasn't sure Deeks was strong enough to make another run for the car. He had finally stopped throwing up, and Callen was thankful for that, but he was still very pale and Callen was worried about him. He'd cleaned up the cuts on his head and face, but it was the body blows he'd endured that caused Callen's anger to surge once again.

"Hey," Deeks said. "Are they coming?" Callen saw him reach for his weapon and he shook his head.

"No," Callen moved quickly back to the side of the bed as Deeks tried to sit up. "Lie back down, Deeks. You need to rest while you can."

Deeks let out a low moan and Callen watched him tense up as a spasm of pain shot through his body.

"They really knew just where to hit a guy," Deeks whispered. He slowly let out his breath and got as comfortable as he could and looked over at Callen.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," Callen answered, looking down at the wound in his arm.

"I shouldn't have let them take me," Deeks said. "I should have come up with some reason not to go with them. I knew something wasn't right, but I couldn't take the chance and leave you alone if they really had you."

"Are you done?" Callen was getting furious with him as he once again tried to shoulder the blame.

"You're mad." Deeks' face looked haunted and hollow with exhaustion, but he was still trying to gauge his undercover partner's state of mind.

"They beat the shit out of you, Deeks. And they forced me watch." Callen's voice rose as he faced toward the window, not wanting to let Deeks see the anger threatening to overpower his self-control.

"My alias is supposed to be your brother, Callen," Deeks said matter of fact. "You know they were just trying to break you by hurting me. We both knew that might happen, to either one of us. I just happened to get the short straw this time."

"I should have lied to them," Callen said quietly. "It might have stopped them from hurting you this badly."

Callen turned when he heard Deeks' soft snort of laughter.

"Yeah, buddy. Like that would have worked." Deeks smiled at him and Callen couldn't help but shake his head at his honesty.

A light knock at the door had them both reaching for their weapons, but the distinctive knock alerted them to Sam's arrival. Callen quickly let him in and they gave each other a welcoming hug and Sam saw a look of relief on Callen's face. His smile faded as he saw the condition of his partner, who he hadn't seen since yesterday morning.

"Gunshot?" Sam's look of concern was instant.

"Bullet went all the way through. Missed the bone," Callen reported. "Did you bring the pain meds?"

"Is it hurting bad?" Sam examined the bandaged wound before Callen could protest.

"The pain pills are for Deeks," Callen said and turned toward the bed.

Sam turned with him and looked into Deeks' pale blue eyes, which were now surrounded by purple and green bruises. A large cut over his eye and one on his left cheek and a still bloody lip only heightened Sam's uneasiness. He walked over and sat down next to him as Deeks returned his gun to the side table. Sam was shocked at how terrible he looked and began to visually assess him, seeing the glazed look of fever in his eyes and noting the signs of a concussion.

"Pull up your shirt and let me see what the bastards did to you," Sam said sternly and Deeks knew not to argue when he saw the look on Sam's face.

Sam winced when he saw the bruises that colored Deeks' body. He noticed how shallow his breathing was and gently checked his ribs for fractures. Even with his light touch, Deeks sucked in his breath each time Sam's fingers pressed into his body.

"You've got a couple of broken ribs, Deeks."

"Look at his back, Sam," Callen said quietly as he came over and sat on the far side of the bed.

"I'll be fine, guys, really," Deeks said as Sam helped him roll onto his side.

Sam caught his breath as he saw the dark purple bruises around his kidneys. He could tell the bruising was deep and he worried that the high fever Deeks was running was evidence of serious damage. He looked up at Callen and saw the dark anger on his face. He hadn't heard the whole story yet, but he knew Callen was going to make someone pay for what had been done to Deeks. He pulled out a double dose of pain pills and a bottle of water he hoped was pure enough and helped him take them. After downing the pills Deeks finally found a comfortable position on his side facing Sam. They sat with him, one on either side until his breathing began to ease into the steady rhythm of sleep. His body curled up around Sam and the ex-SEAL laid his hand on his head, feeling once again for fever and then let his arm drape across his shoulders until he finally drifted off to sleep.

"What'd they beat him with, G?" Sam asked softly.

"A thick wooden walking stick," Callen closed his eyes as he said it and Sam could tell he was reliving what had happened. "Somebody tipped them to where we were, Sam. I was grabbed earlier after I'd met with our CIA contact. Deeks had been on board the USS Sullivans, talking with the commander about Sikes and he said when he got back to our apartment, four men were waiting for him. They told him I had set up a meeting with Ozan and that they were there to take him to the location."

"Deeks had to know it was a set up," Sam said.

"I'm pretty sure he did, but he came anyway," Callen said. "He said he should have known better, but..."

"He was trying to back you up." Sam said. "Even if he had refused they probably would have forced him."

"I was tied to a post when they led him in, and he immediately started talking to Ozan," Callen smiled briefly at the memory. "Sam, he was making up stuff that sounded so believable, I almost bought it. And Ozan just looked confused, thinking he'd been steered wrong. I think he would have let us go if Kocak hadn't come in."

Callen pulled the blanket up over Deeks' shoulders as he worked to compose himself. He sat back against the headboard and stretched his legs out next to Deeks and looked up at the ceiling before continuing.

"Kocak had the walking stick in his hands, using it as a cane," Callen said. "Then he picked it up and just swung it into Deeks' ribs like he was hitting a baseball. The brutal bastard just laughed and came over to me and asked about Sikes and when I wouldn't tell them anything, he asked if it was true that Deeks was my brother. He knew our real names, Sam. He said he knew we were agents and that he knew my reputation, so he was going to beat Deeks until I talked or he did. Someone close to us blew our cover and Deeks paid for it."

Callen got up and began to pace the dirty little room, trying to calm down, but Sam could tell it wasn't working.

"The beating was vicious, Sam and I couldn't do anything to stop it."

"How did you get away?" Sam asked, trying to distract him.

"Someone called Kocak and he seemed to be angry at whoever it was and stormed out," Callen said. "Ozan followed him and took three of his men with him. That left just two guys guarding us. Deeks was lying on the floor and the two of them decided to haul him over to a post next to me and tie him up. Sam, I don't know how he was even conscience. He was spitting up blood and groaning, but when the two guards pulled him to his feet, he managed to grab one of their guns and then he shot 'em both."

Sam looked down at Deeks curled up next to him and smiled, a look of pride on his face.

"He untied me and then just collapsed like a rag doll," Callen said. "One of the guards was still alive and shot me, but when I went down, I grabbed the gun lying next to Deeks and killed the guy. I had to get Deeks out of there, but it wasn't easy. I didn't realize how heavy he was until I had to drag him out of there. Luckily, he came to when we got outside and by the time we got one of the cars started, Ozan and his men came back and started chasing us. I don't know Istanbul that well, but I knew we couldn't go back to our apartment. I remember Nate telling me about this place, although he made it sound a lot nicer than it really is."

The squeal of tires outside caught their attention and they quickly pulled their weapons and moved to the window. Callen turned out the lights and looked outside.

"It's Ozan," he whispered. Six men headed for the entrance to the hotel and Callen quickly moved to Deeks side and tried to wake him.

"How did he know we were here?" Sam asked, as he went to the door to listen.

"Where's your car Sam?" Callen shook Deeks again but got only a groan in response.

"It's on the side street around the corner," Sam had the door open and could hear the ancient lift straining its way up.

"Wake up Deeks," Callen said and his tone was low and urgent.

"Is it Ozan?" Deeks croaked out as he woke and struggled to sit up. He grabbed his gun and tried to stand. Sam grabbed his arm and slung it over his shoulder, helping him up and supporting him as they stumbled out the door. They managed to get to the stairs just as the elevator stopped at their floor. Ozan and five men spilled out into the dimly lit hallway with guns drawn, never seeing the three agents as they made their way down the back stairs and out into the dreary night hoping to reach Sam's car before they were caught.

"Sam, I'm going to destroy the phones," Callen said with a knowing look and Sam nodded. They both knew that somehow Ozan and Kocak kept finding them and if they wanted to survive, they would have to go dark.

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Going Dark: Chapter 2**

...

The headlights of the small car flashed on pale stucco walls pocked by time and now streaked with rain and splashes of mud. Sam maneuvered the car expertly through the shadowy streets around the Grand Bazaar. The area was a labyrinth of tiny streets that twisted and turned back on themselves and confused anyone trying to get to a particular point in the city. Istanbul is ancient and as Sam drove through the deserted streets of the oldest part of the city, he felt as if he were going back in time as he tried to find his way to his small apartment. He and Callen had decided that Sam's place probably hadn't been compromised and was the safest bet for them tonight. They would go about finding a safer haven tomorrow, but tonight they needed to get Deeks someplace where he could rest.

"Deeks? How you doing back there?" Sam asked as the car bumped and fishtailed around another tight corner. He heard a low moan and a small gasp as the car hit a pothole and Sam needed to hear his voice.

"Did you get this car from a circus, Sam?" Deeks voice was breathy as he tried to keep himself from being jostled around as they raced through the old neighborhood.

"It was the clown car, Deeks," Sam answered, " And I thought of you when I picked it out."

"That I can believe," Callen laughed and started to relax a little bit. They hadn't seen anyone behind them for the last half hour, so if they had been tailed he was pretty sure Sam had lost them in the maze of small streets.

"There it is," Sam whipped the car around a corner and drove inside a covered parking stall and cut the engine. They all waited silently in the car, making sure they hadn't been followed.

"I think you lost them, Sam," Callen slowly got out of the car and opened the back door to help Deeks.

"I may have punctured a lung on that last turn, Sam," Deeks said with a short laugh as he unfolded his long frame and let Callen pull him out. The effort seemed to exhaust him and he leaned heavily against the wall, waiting for Sam to let them into his small apartment.

Sam lit a lamp in the one bedroom and turned on a space heater to warm the room. Callen checked out the kitchen and came back into the living room with a smile and three beers. He held one out to Sam and turned to offer one to Deeks, who just shook his head no and slowly lowered himself into a chair by the door. Sam gave Callen a worried look, knowing Deeks had to be feeling pretty bad to refuse a beer.

"Deeks, you take the bed," Sam said as he sank into one of the couches and sipped his beer.

"Thanks, Sam." He pushed himself up from the chair and walked gingerly into the bedroom. "Was this a former harem, Sam? I mean the red is striking, but I think of you as more of a taupe kinda guy."

"What the hell color is taupe, Deeks," Callen asked smiling, happy that Deeks mood was light and his humor was back. He could see the exhaustion dragging at him, though, and went to stand by him to see if he needed help. Sam came in and threw back the covers on the bed and gathered extra blankets for the couches he and Callen would be using. Deeks never responded to his question and seemed to zone out as he lowered himself onto the bed.

"I'll bring you a couple of pain pills, Deeks," Sam said as he stood over the young agent. His complexion was gray with fatigue and pain and he groaned as he lay back on the pillow, not even bothering to take off his clothes. Sam and Callen looked at each other and moved to help him. They got him out of this shoes and socks and pulled off his jeans and he didn't protest, closing his eyes and sinking to the edge of sleep. After taking his meds, they covered him and he was instantly out.

The two senior agents stood staring down at him for a couple of minutes. Finally, Sam turned off the light, but left the heater on. It had been a cold, rain-soaked run to Sam's car earlier and Deeks' hair was still wet. Sam didn't want him getting a chill to go along with all his other injuries. As he and Callen settled themselves in the main room, they finished their beers in silence.

"Tomorrow, we need to get a burn phone and call Hetty," Callen said, "She's probably crawling the walls right now. We haven't checked in for over twenty-four hours, and she must have freaked out when we shut off our phones."

"She's not the only one," Sam said and they both looked toward the bedroom, knowing Kensi was probably having a meltdown.

"Do you think this op is blown, G?" Sam asked.

"Maybe, but just because other people are after Sikes, doesn't mean we can't get to him first." Callen began to pace again, checking out the windows every few minutes and making Sam nervous.

"He could have sold that intel by now, G," Sam said and started spreading the blankets out on the two couches, neatly tucking in the corners and arranging throw pillows.

"You've turned into quite a little hausfrau, Sam. I should say big hausfrau?" Callen was smiling widely at him as he finished his beer. He turned serious again as his mind began to assess the operation.

"We thought we had Sikes cornered in LA," Callen said as he reviewed the case. "Then we lose track of him for awhile and then discover he'd shipped out on the USS Sullivans bound for the Sixth Fleets' home base in Italy. We get to Italy and discover the ship is in Turkey. Can this operation get any more drawn out and complicated?"

"Well, with you and Deeks posing as the Van Der Burgh brothers trying to buy the intel, it certainly did." Sam joined Callen at the front windows as they continued to go over the case.

"Gotta love us South African ex-military guys," Callen quipped.

"But who, other than us and our contact in the CIA, knew your cover?" Sam asked.

"And why is Sikes hiding from guys like Kocak?" Callen wondered. "If he came here to sell his sensitive intel to the highest bidder, why not just make a deal with Kocak and disappear?"

"Maybe he has a particular buyer in mind," Sam said. "The Iranians would be very interested in the information he has."

"For all we know, Kocak could be working for the Iranians." Callen finally slumped onto the couch and let out a long sigh. "My mind is fried."

"I'll take the first watch, G," Sam said. Callen nodded, stretched out and almost immediately started to snore. Sam covered him with a blanket and checked his weapon before taking up his position next to the window. He reminded himself to force Callen to take some pain meds when Callen relieved him. Both of them were in poor shape and Sam again was glad that Hetty had insisted he come along as a backup to both of them. He wasn't sure they would have survived if he hadn't been around to get them out of that hotel tonight.

...

Callen and Sam were both up early. Callen had relieved Sam around three in the morning and had been awake ever since. Sam had gone out to bring back breakfast from a small bakery in the neighborhood and had managed to convince Callen to take a couple of pain meds before they went out in search of a couple of burn phones. Sam had let Deeks sleep as long as possible, finally waking him for baklava, yogurt and coffee.

"How'd you sleep, Deeks?" Sam asked as he helped him sit up. His fever was still high and he grimaced in pain as he leaned back against the headboard of the bed.

"I kept waking up in cold sweats," he answered and Sam felt a twinge of concern.

"Well, eat your breakfast and take some pain pills. I'll find you some aspirin. We need to get your fever down." Sam said.

"Okay, Grammy Sammy," Deeks cracked.

"Don't call me that," Sam said shaking a finger at his grinning patient.

"How's he doing?" Callen asked as Sam walked into the kitchen.

"Well, he's being a smart-ass, but I'm worried about him," Sam said. "He needs to see a doctor, G."

"I don't know how that's gonna work, Sam," Callen said. "If we take him to a hospital the police could get involved. Too many questions."

"Well, when you talk to Hetty, see if she has any contacts here who can help us," Sam said as he headed back to the bedroom with some aspirin.

Deeks looked miserable and his complexion was grey and clammy.

"Sam, I think I'm gonna be sick," Deeks tried to get out of bed, but Sam pushed him back and grabbed a waste basket, holding it for him as he vomited up his breakfast.

"Sorry," he said with an embarrassed look on his face as he rolled back onto the pillow.

"Don't be. I do this for my kids all the time when they get sick," Sam said as he handed Deeks a glass of water and the aspirin. "Try and keep these down."

"I'm not one of your kids, Sam," he said softly.

"Sometimes you act like one, though." Sam smiled at him and felt better when Deeks laughed. He sat with him until he fell back to sleep and then went to talk to Callen.

"He needs a doctor, G," Sam was getting agitated and Callen knew he better listen to him.

"Do you think he'll be okay here by himself while we run a few errands?" Callen needed to check in with Hetty and find a doctor they could trust and a secure place for Deeks to recover.

"I think so, but I don't want to leave him alone for too long, G. He's getting worse."

"Let him know what we're doing and make sure he has a weapon close at hand, just in case."

"Maybe I should stay," Sam said.

"Sam, we need to get a different car. They've seen this one," Callen said. "If you take care of that while I get the burn phones and check in with Hetty, we'll be back within the hour."

"Okay." Callen could tell Sam didn't like leaving Deeks alone and he was beginning to get as worried as Sam about him, but he had to keep the operation going.

Deeks was awake when they left and had his gun on the table next to the bed. He kidded Sam about worrying too much and told them not to wake him up when they got back. Callen had to practically drag Sam out the door, but when he did, they got down to business. Sam dropped Callen off in the shopping district while he shopped for a new and bigger car. He was still smiling about the clown car quip Deeks had made when he drove back to pick up Callen.

"Nice," Callen said as he settled into the front seat of a dark blue Peugeot. As Sam drove, Callen called Hetty, and they both smiled when they heard her reply.

"Where the hell have you been?" Hetty sounded livid.

"Our cover was blown with a couple of local operators that deal in just about everything, Hetty," Callen answered. "They want what Sikes has and they tracked us down after we escaped from them, so we dumped our phones. Sorry I didn't give you a heads up before, but we were on the run."

"Are you all right, Mr. Callen?" Hetty's voice was now solicitous and they noticed the urgency in her tone.

"I was shot in the arm, but Deeks was badly beaten and he's in terrible shape, Hetty. Sam says he needs a doctor," Callen told her. "We also need a secure place to hold up."

"Let me make some calls," Hetty said and they both relaxed a little now that they had Hetty and the team in Ops back behind them. Hetty's connections were legendary and their confidence grew as they pulled up to Sam's apartment.

"Sam, the door," Callen had his gun out and Sam followed his lead. The front door was slightly open and they crouched on either side, listening for voices. When they heard nothing, they quickly entered.

"Deeks!" Sam yelled. Nothing but silence greeted them. When they entered the bedroom, it was a mess and Deeks was gone. The signs of a struggle were obvious and Callen pointed to the smear of blood on the sheets. Deeks shoes were in the corner and his gun was on the floor, a note rested on his pillow.

"Ozan has Deeks." Callen said. "He wants Sikes or he'll kill him."

...


	3. Chapter 3

**Going Dark: Chapter 3**

...

Deeks woke at the sound of the door opening. He eased himself over onto his back and called out.

"Sam? Callen? You guys bring anything to eat? I'm hungry." He laughed, but it died in his throat as three men entered the bedroom.

He lunged for his weapon on the bedside table, almost getting into firing position before being overpowered by the men. Two of them leaped on top of him, while the third wrestled the gun out of his hand. He fought as hard as he could, but it was over quickly when the two men dragged him to the edge of the bed and the third pistol-whipped him with his own gun. He was groggy and his eyes unfocused as they shoved his jeans at him and told him to get dressed. He managed to get them on and when two of the men headed into the living room, he tackled the one standing guard, struggling to reach his gun. A blow to the head brought bright pain and he slumped unconscious to the floor.

The sensation of being dragged woke him and he gagged at the radiating pain in his back. A hard rain pelted down on him and he fought to gain his feet, realizing as he did that he was barefoot, mud squishing between his toes as his feet slipped out from under him. He fell to his knees and was instantly jerked up and almost passed out from the jolt of pain it caused. He gave up fighting and the two men finally dropped him on a cold floor and he was thankful for the solid ground and the coolness of the stone against his face. He rested, panting heavily as the agony in his body slowly eased.

"Hello again, Mr. Van Der Burgh," Ozan said. "Or should I just call you Mr. Deeks?"

Deeks waited, getting his breathing under control, but when he didn't respond, Ozan put his booted foot under Deeks shoulder and kicked him over onto his side. Deeks pulled his knees up and brought his arms around to protect his ribs, but Ozan only laughed. He knelt down next to him and asked his name again.

"Deeks is kind of a funny name," Deeks whispered. "I think I would remember if that was my name."

Ozan backhanded him hard and Deeks rolled onto his back.

"Someone's anxious to see you," Ozan said getting up and motioning to his men to get Deeks on his feet.

He stumbled after Ozan as the two men bent his arms up behind his back. They pushed him toward an open courtyard, the rain falling heavy and grey onto the pale surface. They halted at the edge under an overhang that protected them from the harsh weather. Deeks stared down at the surface of the courtyard and was stunned by its beauty. It was a huge mosaic floor, cracked and broken in spots and covered in mud in the low areas. Images of wild animals and hunters danced across its irregular surface. It was open to the elements and he was surprised at that.

"This was once the floor of a Roman villa. Impressive, don't you think?" Ozan sounded proud and that surprised him too.

"Why isn't it protected?" he asked, causing Ozan to look at him with curiosity.

"It should be, but it's not mine so I have no say," Ozan replied.

"Whose is it?" Deeks asked.

"It's mine," Kocak's voice came from behind him and as he turned toward it, Kocak's heavy walking stick slammed down across his shoulder and he fell forward, hitting the walkway hard.

"You killed two of my best men," Kocak said.

As he laid face down trying to catch his breath, Kocak slammed the end of his walking stick straight down on his back and he screamed as the air left his lungs. Two men pulled him up onto his knees and his clouded vision was of the beautiful mosaic floor, filled with images of dying animals being hunted to their deaths. The roaring in his head was pierced by a hollow laugh and a brutal blow that sent him tumbling off the edge of the walkway and onto the courtyard below. The cold rain soaked him almost immediately as his mind drifted past the edge of darkness. Strong hands grabbed him and roughly dragged him out into the middle of the courtyard. They tied his hands behind him and left him there in the rain and mud, surrounded by haunting images of mounted hunters with long, deadly spears.

...

"Hetty, Ozan has Deeks, and if I don't give them Sikes, they're going to kill him." Callen rasped into the phone, his anger at himself almost more than he could stand. "We may have to go dark again, at least until we find out how they're tracking us."

"Before you do, Mr. Callen, let's see if Eric and Nell can help you find out where they've taken Mr. Deeks." Hetty's calm suggestion focused Callen's attention and his mind began to analyze his options. He quickly gave Eric all the information he knew about Ozan and Kocak and where they had taken them before.

"We'll get back to you as soon as we can, Callen," Eric said. "I promise."

Callen was tempted to throw the phone across the room he was so angry, but thought better of it as Sam gripped his arm and gave him a harsh look.

"Stop it G," Sam said into his face. "It's not productive."

"I know, Sam," Callen said, fighting for control. "I should have listened to you."

"You're right about that, but letting your anger take over won't help us find him," Sam said. "It's not like you, G."

Callen and Sam stared at each other, both trying to let their anger cool. Sam's had burned the brightest when they had first discovered Deeks was missing. He had turned on Callen and verbally blasted him for letting it happen and he had seen the impact of his words on his partner's face. He knew Callen well and how he internalized everything, especially his emotions, but Sam's words hit him hard, so his emotions were now raw and a threat to formulating a planned response, which was Callen's specialty. Sam had let his anger cool slightly and had redirected it to where it belonged, toward Ozan and Kocak, the men responsible.

"We need to get him back soon, G," Sam said firmly. "He needs to be in a hospital."

Callen's anger deepened as he heard the fear in Sam's voice, but before he could say anything, his phone rang.

"Callen, we found three properties owned by Bartu Kocak," Eric said. "None by Ozan. I'm sending the addresses to your phones. One is close to where you said they held you before, and believe it or not, it's a historical landmark. One of the few Roman architectural sites not owned by the government."

"Thanks, Eric," Callen said. "We won't be checking in for awhile, but we'll let you know when we get Deeks back."

"Mr. Callen, I have spoken to the embassy and to the commander of the USS Sullivans," Hetty said. "They are both prepared to receive Mr. Deeks and both have excellent doctors who can treat his injuries. Use your best judgment as to which one you choose and call me as soon as you can. Kensi needs to hear he's safe. All of us do."

"Will do Hetty, and thanks." Callen shut off both phones and sat down at the kitchen table, his mind full of possible plans.

"What are you thinking, G?" Sam could practically see the wheels turning in his partner's brain.

"Do you think they got close enough to us last night to get a good look at you?" Callen asked.

"No, not with the heavy rain and all the twists and turns we went through," Sam said.

"I don't think anyone other than us knows you're here. Not even our CIA contact," Callen had the plan firmly in place in his mind.

"Let me guess. I'm Sikes," Sam said with a knowing smile.

"Let's just hope they don't know what he looks like," Callen said.

"It'll get us in the door and after that it won't matter," Sam said as he checked his weapon.

...

Deeks began to shiver in the cold rain and it woke him. His body was in agony and he took his time trying to figure out where he was. He was lying face down in a shallow pool of muddy rainwater and he lifted his head, afraid he would inhale some of the water and start to cough, and he knew that would hurt. Just lifting his head hurt, sending bright flashes of pain down his spine. As he tried to move, he realized his hands were tied behind his back and rested on the tender bruises around his kidneys. Any small movement he made sent radiating pain across his back and into his abdomen, so he shifted slightly and put his head back down, grateful he had been able to move enough to keep his nose and mouth out of the water.

He had no idea how long he had been lying out in the rain, but he felt so deeply chilled he welcomed the fever that was raging in his body. He shook violently all of a sudden and cried out as his whole body convulsed with deep, dull pain, and for the first time he thought that this was where he would die. He slowed his breathing and waited for the pain to ease, but it was constant and he felt his mind drifting. He thought briefly of Callen and Sam and he hoped they were coming, but wasn't sure how they would ever find him. He knew Kocak had taken him to trade for Sikes, but since Callen had no idea where Sikes was, he was basically screwed. He finally just gave into the depression that settled over his mind and drifted into a grey oblivion that matched the downpour soaking his body.

...

Even though it was early afternoon when Callen and Sam arrived at the site owned by Kocak, the sky was dark and leaden with storm clouds and heavy rain. They saw no outside guards or surveillance cameras, but saw several expensive cars parked in front which didn't fit the neighborhood. They waited and watched for a while before Callen decided to make the call.

"Ozan, I've got Sikes with me," Callen said. "And I'm willing to trade. Just tell me where you are." Callen nodded as Ozan gave him the address and a half hour deadline. When he hung up, they noticed a couple of men exit the front door and take up positions at either end of the building. The partners looked at each other and without a word, left the car and split up, knowing exactly what they needed to do. The densely pouring rain provided the perfect cover as Sam silently took out the man on the left and Callen quickly took the man on the right, breaking his neck and dragging him into the alley and out of sight. Sam joined him in the alley and they quietly made note of all the exits.

"Sam, we're going in early," Callen said. "It wouldn't hurt to catch them off guard."

Sam just nodded and prepped all their weapons, hiding them under his loose raincoat. Callen didn't think they would check to see if "Sikes" was armed since Callen was now wrapping rope around Sam's wrists, making it appear as if his hands were tied behind his back.

"Let's do this," Sam said.

Callen opened the door and pushed Sam inside. Two armed guards immediately met them and Callen was frisked and relieved of his gun. They never bothered to search "Sikes". They were led down a corridor and into a large room overlooking an open courtyard.

"You're early," Ozan said. "Kocak won't be back for another fifteen minutes."

"I'm not interested in Kocak," Callen said tightly. "I want to see my brother."

"First, let me get a look at Mr. Sikes," Ozan said walking all the way around Sam, who was staring at the floor. "We have a lot to discuss, Mr. Sikes."

"I held up my end of the deal, Ozan," Callen said, letting his anger show. "You can talk to Sikes after my brother and I leave. Now, where is he?"

"Let me show you both what this building is famous for," Ozan said, sweeping his arm out to present the open courtyard neither one had noticed. They followed him to a walkway overlooking a large mosaic floor covered with hunting scenes. The rain was heavy and it was difficult to see, but Callen felt his heart go ice cold when he realized Deeks was lying facedown in the middle. He looked quickly over at Sam, who was staring out into the rain with barely suppressed rage.

"Your brother actually appreciated the artistry of this Roman masterpiece when I first showed it to him this morning," Ozan said with a smile. "I'm not sure he feels the same way now."

They were the last words he ever spoke.

Sam fired a bullet into the side of his head, sending him tumbling over the edge of the walkway and down onto the courtyard. Sam was already passing Callen a weapon before Ozan's body hit the ground. The two escorts died within seconds as Callen shot them both at point blank range. Other men rushed toward them, but never had a chance, as the two angry agents kept firing until no one was left standing. Then it was silent.

"Cover me, G. I'm going for Deeks." Sam leaped off the walkway and ran toward Deeks. He was instantly soak by the downpour of chilling rain and his anger was hot with the knowledge that Deeks had been lying out in the open for almost four hours. Sam could feel his heart racing and he slowed as he got close to him. He wasn't moving, even after all the gunfire and that scared Sam. He knelt down and cut his hands loose and then gently lifted his head and turned him over, pulling his body up into his arms. Deeks' head hung limply over his arm and his body sagged against him, but he could feel the heat of his fever and it was a welcome sign that he was still alive.

"Sam?" Callen yelled.

"He's alive G." Sam said, not even sure he had the breath to say it loud enough for Callen to hear. When he looked up, Callen was already beside him.

"Deeks." Sam lifted his head and tried to wake him but got no response and he looked at Callen with sadness and anger in his eyes.

"We gotta go now, Sam," Callen said. So they lifted Deeks, supporting him between them and headed for the exit into the alley. When they got outside, Sam stayed with Deeks while Callen ran for the car. Within minutes they had Deeks in the backseat. Sam held him in his arms while Callen drove and he later told Sam he thought they passed Kocak as they drove away, but he wasn't sure.

Neither one spoke as they drove through the old city in the grey rain, heading for the docks and the USS Sullivans. When Deeks woke up they wanted him to feel safe and an American destroyer seemed the ideal haven.

...


	4. Chapter 4

**Going Dark: Chapter 4**

...

The closer they got to the docks, the lighter the sky became as the storm finally began passing through. The rain started to taper off and made driving a little easier. Callen kept checking for tails and constantly looking at Sam to see if the look on his face had softened. The anger that had almost consumed them both during the firefight, had now died down to a slow burn, but Callen could tell that Sam wasn't letting go of his easily. Sam tried to make Deeks as comfortable as he could in the back seat of the car, wrapping him in the blankets he had brought from the apartment, but he was still unconscious and soaking wet, shivering constantly, as his body burned with fever.

"How's he doing?" Callen asked.

"Not good," Sam answered, his voice low and intense.

Callen was suddenly forced to slam on the brakes as a car cut him off with a blast of its horn. Sam wrapped his arms around Deeks to keep him from sliding into the back of the seats and he groaned and opened his eyes.

"Sam?" Deeks said. "Where are we and why are you hugging me?" His voice was weak and hoarse.

"We just started dating, Deeks. Don't you remember?" Sam couldn't help joking with him he was so glad to hear his voice.

"But you still haven't wined and dined me yet," Deeks said, smiling softly as his eyes slowly closed.

"Will you take a rain check on that?" Sam said with a small laugh.

"Not funny, Sam," he shivered as he spoke and Sam was instantly sorry he'd made that quip.

"We're taking you to the USS Sullivans so the doctor can take a look at you," Sam said as he tucked the blankets tighter around him.

"Everything hurts, Sam," he whispered.

"I know," Sam said. "We'll be there in a few minutes."

"Thanks for getting me out of there." Deeks said, his voice distant and fading.

"I'm sorry we didn't get to you sooner," Callen said.

Sam looked back down at him and saw he had passed out. He brushed the wet hair out of his eyes, feeling the heat of the fever radiating off his body.

"Hurry, G."

"Just a couple more blocks," Callen answered as he picked up his cell and dialed their contact on board the ship to let them know they were close. Then he quickly called Hetty.

"We've got him, Hetty," Callen said and relief finally flooded his body. "We're taking him to the ship."

"How is he Mr. Callen?" Her voice was soft and tentative and he could picture them all in Ops waiting for his answer and he searched for the right words.

"He's hangin' in there, Hetty," Callen said as the ship came into view. "I'll call you with details as soon as the doctor has seen him."

"Please do Mr. Callen," she said. "And let him know we are thinking about him and that Kensi sends her love."

Callen and Sam exchanged a look in the rearview mirror. They knew Deeks ordeal was far from over and a small residue of fear hovered between them. As Callen showed his ID to the guard at the gate, he tried to convince himself that Deeks would be okay. He didn't know how he would explain everything to Kensi if he didn't survive.

As they approached the ship, they could see a group of medics waiting with a stretcher and a high-ranking officer standing by to greet them. Callen felt great relief at seeing that little piece of America waiting to give them shelter. He felt safe for the first time in weeks and a feeling of hope started to push down some of his earlier fear and anger.

"Mr. Callen? I'm the Executive Officer, Commander Selby. Welcome aboard."

"Thank you for your help, sir. We are very happy to be here," Callen said.

"How's your man?" Selby asked as they moved over to where the medical personnel were loading Deeks onto the stretcher. Sam was fussing over him and one of the medical officers finally took his arm and held him back as the men hurriedly strapped Deeks down and headed for the gangway.

"He's in bad shape." Callen felt dread fill him again as Sam came over. "This is Agent Sam Hanna."

"It's a pleasure to meet you gentlemen," Commander Selby said. "I have spoken with your Operations Manager, Ms. Lange and you have our full medical staff at your disposal and please be assured that Agent Deeks is in good hands. I've met with Mr. Deeks a number of times about Mr. Sikes and I must say, I was surprised he was NCIS when I first met him."

Sam and Callen smiled briefly, not sure where the commander was going with his comment about Deeks. They were both feeling very protective of him at the moment and really weren't in the mood to hear anything derogatory said about him.

The commander led them up the gangway onto the ship as he talked. He must have sensed the two men's reticence and turned toward them and held up his hands.

"Don't misunderstand me, gentlemen," he said laughing. "I like Mr. Deeks. He's been respectful, professional and thorough in his investigation of Sikes and to be honest, he makes me laugh, and that's rare for me. I'll see to it that he has around the clock care."

"Thank you, sir. We appreciate your help. It's been a long day, especially for Deeks and were worried about him," Sam said. "So, if you don't mind, I'd like to be with him when the doctor examines him."

The commander could tell the three men were a tight knit team and that the two men in front of him did not want to let the younger man out of their sight and he admired them for that. It was the type of team the military encouraged and it wasn't hard to sense the closeness of their relationship.

"I'll show you where they've taken him," Commander Selby said and turned and led the way.

...

Callen waited outside as Sam joined the doctor taking care of Deeks. A petty officer was kind enough to bring him a cup of coffee and he practically inhaled the hot dark liquid. He could feel exhaustion dragging at him and he fought it. To distract himself, he called Hetty.

"Mr. Callen, do you have good news?" Hetty asked.

"The doctor's still with him," Callen said and began to rub his eyes, trying to stave off the tiredness draining him.

"You sound like you need a good night's sleep, Mr. Callen," Hetty said and he could hear her concern for him and it made him smile. "It also sounds like you need to talk about what happened."

"I screwed up, Hetty," Callen said, thankful for her ability to discern the unspoken.

"What went wrong?" she asked.

"I left him alone when Sam warned me not to," he replied.

"So they were tracking you somehow," she said.

"Yes, but it can't be the phones," he said and his mind began to analyze what he knew. "No one but us knew Sam was here, so someone had to have put a tracker on either me or Deeks."

"When would they be able to do that, Mr. Callen?"

"I don't know, but I'll figure it out," he answered with a flare of anger.

"What did they do to him while they had him, Callen?" Hetty's voice turned deeper as she spoke.

"They beat him again and then left him lying in the freezing rain for over four hours," he said. "His fever was already high, and now it's probably off the chart. I should have left Sam to guard him, but I thought his apartment was safe."

"Now's not the time for blame, Mr. Callen," Hetty said. "You got him away from them and I assume did some damage of your own along the way."

"Ozan's dead and so are seven of his men," he answered. "But Kocak, the leader, is still out there looking for Sikes and his stolen intel and probably not in a very good mood."

"Well, you're all safe for now and as soon as you have any information on Mr. Deeks, please call me. Everyone is quite anxious here, especially Kensi," Hetty said. "It was all I could do to keep her from catching the next flight out."

"Don't let her come, Hetty," Callen said quickly. "Things are complicated enough without adding a new person to the mix."

"Don't worry, Mr. Callen. But good news would help calm her down."

"As soon as I know something I'll call."

When he ended the call, he looked up to see a corpsman waiting.

"Agent Hanna told me to take a look at the wound in your arm, sir," the corpsman said.

"It's fine," he said trying to deflect the attention.

"I'm not leaving until I check it, sir," he said firmly. "Mr. Hanna was quite adamant about it and if you'd seen the look on his face, you wouldn't argue either."

"I know that look." Callen shook his head as the young man set down a tray and proceeded to unwrap the now dirty, wet bandage, revealing a bloody and angry looking wound.

"You need to have the doctor treat this," the corpsman said. "It needs to be cleaned and stitched and you need to be on antibiotics."

"What's your name?" Callen asked.

"I'm Corpsman Bowers, sir."

"I know Sam can be intimidating, Bowers, but he must have really scared the shit out of you," Callen said.

"I'll scare the shit out of you too if you don't get that gunshot wound treated," Sam said as he came up behind him.

"How's Deeks?" Callen asked.

"He's still unconscious, but they've got him on fluids and pain medication. Their also running some blood tests and they may have to send him to a hospital for a CT scan of his kidneys, but the doctor wants to observe him for awhile, first." Sam said, shaking his head. "His temperature is 104. The doctor got concerned about an infection when I told him where he'd been for the last four hours."

"But the doctor thinks he'll be okay?" Callen searched Sam's face for a clue to the seriousness of Deeks' condition.

"He won't give me a prognosis yet but he thinks his kidneys are just bruised. He's concentrating on getting his temperature down and his blood pressure back to normal." Sam still looked tense and worried and that did nothing to alleviate Callen's concern.

"Well, I hope he tells us some good news soon or Kensi will fly over here and beat the crap out of somebody," Callen said, and it made Sam laugh.

"Or shoot someone," Sam said. "And I'm gonna shoot you if you don't get your arm taken care of."

"Seriously?" Callen asked. "You can be very bossy, you know that?"

"I already have Deeks to worry about," Sam said. "I don't want to have to worry about you too."

Callen let the corpsman lead him into another room to see the doctor, and Sam turned to go back and sit with Deeks, when he collided with a Petty Officer just coming out.

"Sorry sir," the man said. "I was just checking on Agent Deeks. We had a couple of conversations about Bill Sikes and I heard he was injured so I wanted to see how he was doing."

"You a friend of Sikes?" Sam asked.

"We've served together for a couple of years," he replied. "I'm Petty Officer Fox, sir."

"Heard anything from him?" Sam asked, noticing that the man seemed a little odd.

"No sir," Fox said quickly. "Deeks gonna be okay? He didn't look so good just now. He was talking in his sleep."

Sam immediately brushed past Fox and rushed in to see Deeks. Fox stood in the door and watched as Sam sat down next to Deeks to check him out.

"Who'd he piss off to get himself beaten up this bad?" Fox asked.

"Why are you so interested?" Sam asked. He stared at the seaman, who only smiled and slouched against the door, looking at Deeks through hooded eyes.

"Just curious," Fox said, his dark eyes never leaving Deeks face. "He doesn't seem like the kind of guy who would rile anyone." His southern drawl drew out the word "rile" and Sam told Callen later that he felt a chill when he heard it, but couldn't explain why.

"Deeks needs his rest, Fox," Sam said firmly. "Come by some other time."

The man finally seemed to get the message and with a last look at Deeks he smiled slowly and turned and left. Sam stared at the door after he left; trying to shake off the uneasy feeling the guy gave him. He seemed way too interested in Deeks and Sam made a mental note to check the guy out.

Deeks began mumbling something and when Sam tried to wipe his face with a damp cloth, Deeks pushed him away and became agitated, tossing and moaning as he continued in his delirium. Sam couldn't make out what he was saying, but after what he had been through, he wasn't surprised he was reliving the nightmare of what he had suffered over the last thirty-six hours. He eventually calmed down, and by the time Callen came in he had begun to sleep comfortably.

"Come on Sam, the XO invited us to join him for dinner." Callen said. "Deeks is safe now and he needs to sleep and you and I need to eat."

Sam reluctantly followed Callen out. A few minutes after they were gone, Fox's shadow stretched into Deeks' room and he silently followed it inside and shut the door quietly. His dark eyes looked down at the sleeping agent and smiled, and then he sat down to resume his questioning. His hand lightly gripped Deeks' throat as he leaned over him and whispered harshly in his ear.

"Tell me where Sikes is, Deeks." When he got no coherent response, his grip tightened around Deeks' throat. "I know you guys have him and I don't get paid if I don't find out where you're hiding him. Now where is he?"

...


	5. Chapter 5

**Going Dark: Chapter 5**

...

His mind roiled with bright flashes and dark dreams. He struggled against the dreams and the flashes of pain that increased with every beat of his heart and fought toward the brightness. He gasped for breath as he opened his eyes on a face he knew he should recognize but it took all his effort just to draw breath, so he ignored the dark eyes and tried to force the choking hand away from his throat. The face laughed and came closer, the smile haunting and mean and speaking words he couldn't understand. Then his throat was free and he gulped sweet air into his lungs as the hand moved down his chest and rested on his ribs, pressing and sending slices of pain through his body. He would have screamed out loud, but a rough hand covered his mouth and he looked again into the dark eyes of his tormenter as the pain clouded his mind.

"Tell me where he is Deeks," the smiling mouth demanded.

His mind drifted in a swirling soft fog and the question lingered. The increasing pain made him angry and he fought the hand that was causing it, but the man with the dark eyes was strong and grabbed both his wrists, forcing his arms down beside his head. The face smiled and his chest pressed down on him as he brought his cruel mouth close to his ear.

"Kocak wants Sikes, Deeks, and you're gonna tell me where he is or I'm gonna make your life miserable."

Deeks shivered with ice-cold fear and white-hot anger as the dark-eyed man spoke that terrible name, and his mind sharpened. He closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath but the man was unrelenting as he pressed his body down hard on his chest.

"Get off me, asshole," Deeks whispered.

"Something you want to tell me?" Fox said rising up, releasing the pressure on Deeks' chest and letting go of his arms.

Deeks' fist hit him right below the left eye and he would have hit him again if Fox hadn't brought his elbow down hard into Deeks' abdomen. Bright shards of pain convulsed his body, sending his mind back into darkness and leaving him lying limply on his bed. He never heard the quiet curses or the door open.

"What are you doing in here, Fox?" Corpsman Bowers asked as he came in to check on Deeks.

"Just seeing how he's doing. Not that it's any of your business," Fox answered coldly, standing and moving quickly toward the door.

"What happened to your eye?" Bowers asked as he looked down at Deeks and then back up at Fox.

"You're kinda nosy tonight, Bowers," Fox turned back and stared at the young corpsman.

"Just curious," Bowers backed away from the dark-eyed man and turned toward Deeks.

"You know what they say about curiosity, Bowers," Fox said with a dark smile.

Fox left without finishing the threat and Bowers nervously let out his breath. He turned to check on Deeks and frowned at the disarray of the blankets and the position he was in. He eased him gently back on his pillow and saw red marks on his throat that hadn't been there before. He noticed a sheen of sweat on his body and as he tidied the sheets, he saw blood on the knuckles of Deeks' right hand. His breath caught and he felt panic rise in his throat. He had been afraid of Fox for a long time. He was a mean bastard who ran roughshod over the men under him. Bowers had called him on it once and afterwards, Fox had cornered him below decks and threatened him with a knife and a cold smile. He thought the guy was crazy and tried to stay out of his way after that. But now, he was pretty sure he had done something to his patient and the patient had fought back. He should report Fox to his commanding officer, but he knew if he did, Fox would make him pay. So, he made Deeks as comfortable as he could and cleaned the blood from his hand. As he finished taking his vitals, the two agents he had met earlier walked in.

"How's he doing, Bowers?" Sam asked.

"His blood pressure is a little high and his temp is up too, but we should have everything under control by morning," Bowers answered, but wouldn't look at Sam.

Callen moved closer to the bed and lightly touched Deeks leg.

"No!" Deeks shouted out as he began to toss and jerk his head back and forth, bringing his arms up to protect his face as if fighting a hidden enemy. Sam sat down next to him and tried to soothe him. His breathing slowed as Sam spoke softly to him and he finally became calm and lapsed into a light but troubled sleep, mumbling incoherently. Sam began to look him over then and noticed the red marks on his throat and around his wrists and he shot a quick look at Callen who slowly moved to block Bowers' exit, shutting the door and surprising the young corpsman.

"What'd you do to him, Bowers," Callen asked, forcing him to back up into Sam, who was now standing right behind him.

"Nothing, sir," he said as he swallowed hard. "Honest. I just took his vitals."

"Then why are you so nervous, sailor?" Sam asked.

"I wouldn't harm a patient, sir," he said it firmly enough that Callen looked at Sam and a silent understanding passed between them.

"Then who did?" Callen put his hand on Bowers' chest as Sam put his hands on the corpsman's shoulders.

"I'm pretty sure you saw those red marks on his throat and wrists, just like I did," Sam said. "If you didn't do it, you know who did."

Bowers looked scared to death as he stood pressed between the two outraged agents and he began to sweat.

"I have a long tour ahead of me, and if I tell you who did this I'm not going to survive it," Bowers reeked with fear. Sam slowly turned him around to face him and stared into his eyes for a long time.

"You tell me his name and he'll never know I got it from you," Sam promised.

"If you tell any of the officers, he'll find out," Bowers was shaking now.

"We're not going to tell anybody until we catch him trying it again," Callen said. "Now tell us what you know."

"How do I know I can trust you?" Bowers asked softly.

"Sam here is a former Navy SEAL, and he wouldn't lie to a fellow navy guy. Would you Sam?' Callen said, his face only inches away from the sweating corpsman.

"His name is Fox, he's a Petty Officer and a crazy bastard," Bowers said.

"He was in here with Deeks earlier, G." Sam's anger was seething. "That's the guy I told you gave me the creeps."

"Why would he do this?" Callen wondered aloud.

"Can I go now?" Bowers asked.

"Yeah, but you better take good care of our partner here or I'll make sure you're busted down to mess cook." Sam said and pushed him toward the door.

Callen's mind began assessing the new situation and he began to feel uneasy about just how safe the ship was for Deeks.

"I'll take first watch, G," Sam said, sitting down next to Deeks.

"This guy was trying to get information from Deeks about Sikes," Callen said. "The question is why?"

"He's either working for someone trying to find Sikes or he's an accomplice." Sam said.

"Maybe this guy put the tracker on Deeks when he was on board during his investigation," Callen said.

"Which means he's working for Kocak," Sam said.

Both men stared at each other in silence as they began to realize just how long a reach Kocak had.

"Sam, he'll try again," Callen said.

"He better not try tonight," Sam said. "If he comes back tonight, I'll make him wish he hadn't."

The two agents settled in for the night, taking turns watching over Deeks. Whenever a doctor or corpsman came in to check on their patient, they were greeted and watched carefully by one or the other. One doctor asked them to leave, but when Sam stood up in front of him and crossed his arms the officer paled and left.

Callen woke early and looked up to see Deeks looking back at him, his blue eyes clear and steady.

"Navy too cheap to give you a real bed for the night?" Deeks asked with a small smile, which slowly disappeared when he noticed Sam asleep on the floor.

"How you feeling?" Callen sat up and kicked Sam's foot to wake him. He was instantly up and alert and on his feet before he realized Deeks was staring at him.

"Hey, Deeks," Sam said as he checked him over. "Looks like your fever broke."

"What? You guys can't live without me for one night?" Deeks crooked grin was a welcome sight to the two agents.

"You don't remember anyone questioning you last night?" Callen asked.

Deeks' eyes became introspective as he searched his memory. They saw his eyes widen and his hand go to his throat and he swallowed hard.

"I thought it was a nightmare," he told them.

"The guy is a nightmare, but he's real, and he was in here trying to get information from you last night." Callen said.

"Fox," Deeks said quietly. "His name is Fox. I interviewed him when I was gathering information on Sikes. Callen, he's working for Kocak." Sam saw his hand shake as he said the name and Sam gave Callen a warning look.

"He thinks we have Sikes," Deeks said.

"And Kocak knows we're here," Sam said.

"Callen, where's my gun?" Deeks asked and his eyes were stormy and dark.

"We'll protect you, Deeks," Callen said.

"You haven't so far," Deeks voice was low and his eyes flashed with anger.

The comment stopped the two agents and Callen looked away, regret rising in his chest at the truth of the statement. No one spoke for a few minutes and Deeks wouldn't look either one in the eye.

"I shouldn't have said that," he finally said. "I'm sorry. None of it was your fault. You saved my life. I'm just tired of getting the shit beat out of me." He looked at each of them and said, "I want my gun." His voice was firm and steady and they didn't argue further.

"Deeks, do you have the strength to bait a trap for Fox?" Callen asked.

"Yeah." Deeks nodded with a determined look. "Can I shoot him?"

"Deeks," Sam said with a smirk.

"You let Kensi shoot people all the time," Deeks said, and they weren't sure if he was joking or not.

"You sound like you're eight years old," Sam said, laughing at the grumpy look on his face.

"I'm not letting anybody knock me around again, Sam," Deeks said.

"We need him alive Deeks," Callen said and shook his head as the young agent nodded in agreement.

"I know." Deeks took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair. "But, this time I'm fighting back."

"You fought back last night," Bowers said as he stood listening in the doorway. "You hit him in the eye."

"I did?" Deeks smiled at the information. "Good."

"I friend of mine told me Fox has been talking to his buddies," Bowers said. "He won't come alone next time. I thought you should know."

"Thanks, Bowers, we appreciate the intel," Sam said.

"I need to check his vitals before the doctor comes in," Bowers said, but hesitated as if asking permission.

"Do your job, Bowers," Callen said as he moved out of the way.

The corpsman quickly went about his business and finished just before the doctor came in. After examining his patient he sighed and smiled.

"How's the pain, Mr. Deeks?" The doctor asked.

"Better," he answered. "Other than the fact I feel really tired and it hurts to move."

"Bed rest for about a week will help that," Doc said. "The good news is, there was no blood in your urine, and your blood pressure is back to normal. You still have a low grade fever, but that should return to normal in the next couple of days."

"Can I eat something?" Deeks asked. "The IV is convenient and all, but a nice cup of coffee and a donut sounds a lot better."

"Dream on, Mr. Deeks," Doc said. "I'll start you out on something a little lighter and definitely no coffee."

Once the corpsman and the doctor had left, Callen called Hetty and gave her the news about Deeks condition. He also filled her in on the situation with Fox and their plans for a trap. She agreed with his plan and let him know Kensi wanted to talk to Deeks when he was able.

"Ready to trap a Fox?" Callen said to the team.

They laid their plans and Deeks was never left alone as he slept through most of the day. Bowers kept constant watch as well, and the two agents used him as their eyes and ears on the ship. By midnight, Deeks had his gun hidden next to the bulkhead, within easy reach. One of the burn phones was on the shelf above his head and would be on, allowing Callen and Sam to listen in on what was happening and hear if Deeks called them.

"You sure you're up for this, Deeks?" Sam said softly. "We can wait another day."

"No, I want to get this guy," he answered.

Sam knew he was still very weak and in pain, but they needed Fox and Kocak out of the way in order to get back to finding Sikes and recovering the sensitive intel he had stolen.

"We're right next door, so when we hear enough, we'll come in and take him down," Sam said, not able to keep the worry out of his voice. "But, if things go south...Deeks, if he tries to hurt you...shoot the bastard, but just don't kill him."

"You think I'm a good enough shot just to wound him?" Deeks asked with a smile.

Sam just gave him a look and a smirk and left him to join Callen in the room next door. Deeks settled down and nervously rested his hand on the gun by his side. He tried to stay awake, but his eyelids became heavy and he slipped in and out of sleep, only opening his eyes when he sensed a presence next to him. A rough hand slammed down over his mouth and Fox's soft drawl whispered in his ear.

"Remember me?"

...


	6. Chapter 6

**Going Dark: Chapter 6**

...

Deeks' heart began to pound as Fox leaned over him in the dark. Flashlights held by the two men who had come in with him were blinding and he silently willed himself to stay calm. Even though he knew Sam and Callen were only steps away, a hint of fear still fluttered within him as Fox started to press the air out of his lungs. The dull thud of pain pulsed though his chest and he began to struggle against the man, causing him to laugh.

"You ready to tell me where Sikes is, or should I make you suffer a little more? I'm havin' fun, how about you?" Fox whispered as he increased the pressure. He eased his hand off Deeks' mouth and waited for an answer.

"Let me catch my breath first," Deeks managed to say, feeling lightheaded. Fox sat up and released him and Deeks took deep breaths, waiting for the pain to ease. His left hand tightly gripped the gun at his side as he fought to check the anger building within him and the strong urge to shoot the guy.

"What's in it for me, if I tell you where he is?" Deeks asked.

"Well," Fox drawled, "I don't let Kocak get his hands on you again. And right now he's really mad about you guys killing Ozan and his men. I'm pretty sure he wants to kill all of you and believe me when I say, he has a lot of nasty ways to do that."

"How much is he paying you to betray your own country?" Deeks asked.

"More than my own country paid me for the last three years," Fox boasted.

"How did you two charming guys meet?" Deeks asked.

"We met in a bar, wiseass," Fox replied.

"Love at first site, or did you play hard to get?" Deeks' smart remark earned him a sharp punch in the ribs and a sudden chokehold that reminded him not to play around with an obvious psycho.

"Just tell me what I want to know or me and my buddies are gonna have a little fun beating the crap out of you." Fox's face was close and Deeks felt only relief at the shocked look in his eyes when Callen and Sam yelled out they were Federal agents and turned on the lights as they charged into the room.

One of the men swung at Callen and was instantly pistol-whipped to the deck. The other one tried to hit Sam with his flashlight and looked stunned when Sam grabbed his arm and forced it up behind his back until it broke, the snap of the bone and the man's scream reverberated through the small room.

"Come near me and I cut his throat," Fox shouted as he pressed a knife against Deeks' neck. He held Deeks' right arm down firmly against the pillow and his eyes reflected nothing but venom. Sam and Callen instantly froze, their faces stormy with anger.

Deeks slowly brought his gun out and calmly pressed the muzzle against Fox's temple.

"Checkmate, asshole," Deeks said.

Fox immediately let go of the knife and Deeks' arm, putting his hands up in surrender. Sam grabbed Fox and pulled him up and toward him, sweeping his legs out from under him and shoving him face down onto the deck. He had Fox's hands behind his back and in a zip tie before he could utter a word in protest.

"Deeks, you okay?" Callen yelled as he tied up the other two men.

"I'm good," he said and lowered his gun with a shaking hand. Then he noticed Bowers standing quietly by the door with a pleased look on his face.

"Bowers, call the XO and get some security down here," Sam said as he moved to check on Deeks.

"Yes sir," Bowers said, and he smiled down at Fox before leaving.

"Deeks, I should kick your ass for antagonizing this nut-job," Sam said as he knelt down next to him and checked him over.

"My ass has been kicked enough, Sam," Deeks said as his breathing finally slowed. "Besides, making a joke was the only way I could think of to keep myself from shooting him."

"You must be feeling better," Sam said with a smile.

"Actually, I'm a little shaky right now," He said softly.

"Well, once we get these three out of here, you can get some well earned rest." Callen said as he pushed one of the men out the door into the arms of a security detail.

Callen got Fox up and out and the security detail hauled him and the guy with the broken arm down the passageway to the brig.

"One of you want to explain what just happened?" Commander Selby asked brusquely as he rushed in.

"Petty Officer Fox just confessed to selling intel to a foreign national that almost got us killed." Callen said with barely contained anger. "He roughed up Deeks the first night he was here, trying to get information on the whereabouts of Sikes. When he didn't get the answers he wanted, he came back with his buddies tonight to try and force Deeks to reveal Sikes' location."

"You have him?" Selby asked.

"No, but Fox thinks we do," Callen said as Sam came to stand beside him.

"We need to interrogate Fox to find out what he knows about a man named Bartu Kocak and how he was able to track us," Sam said.

"You have my permission to interview him. The other two will be held until you've finished with them, then I want them all off my ship." Commander Selby looked shaken by the information he had just learned and quite angry. He walked around the two agents and approached Deeks.

"Agent Deeks, you have my sincere apology for what happened to you aboard this ship," Selby told him.

"Thank you," Deeks replied quietly.

Commander Selby turned sharply and left the three agents alone.

"Sam, will you take my gun?" Deeks asked.

Sam took the weapon and saw Deeks' hand tremble as he handed it to him. He noticed how shallow his breathing had become and looked around for Bowers, who had been waiting outside, watching Fox being taken into custody.

"Bowers?" Sam called to him. "Get in here and take care of your patient. He's in pain."

Bowers came in quickly, licking his lips nervously as he passed by Sam. Callen smiled and gave Deeks a reassuring pat on the leg before heading out the door to begin his interrogation of Fox, but he waited in the hall for Sam, who stayed for a couple of minutes to watch Bowers check out Deeks.

"He refused his pain meds earlier, sir," Bowers explained to Sam. "He wanted to be sharp for tonight."

"And you let him get away with that?" Sam was furious and Callen came back in to take his arm, afraid he might throttle the corpsman.

"I'm okay, Sam," Deeks said. "It was my decision."

"Well, it was a dumb decision," Sam said loudly to Deeks.

"Come on Grammy Sam, we've got an interview to do," Callen said, tugging at Sam's arm. "I'm sure Bowers will take good care of Deeks."

"He better." Sam glared at the young corpsman as Callen dragged him out of the room.

"That guy is really intimidating," Bowers said as he handed Deeks his pain medication.

"You have no idea," Deeks laughed.

Bowers took his vitals again and covered him with an extra blanket before saying goodnight and turning off the lights. Deeks lay in the dark, waiting for the meds to take the edge off the dull, throbbing pain in his ribs and back and hoping sleep would come soon. He was exhausted, but couldn't seem to relax as the adrenaline continued pulsing though his body. He smiled slowly, as he recalled the look on Fox's face when Sam and Callen had rushed in, and the exhilaration he felt when he put the muzzle of his gun to Fox's temple. Bastard, Deeks thought, glad he would never have to smell the guy's breath in his face again, because if he did, he knew he might not hesitate to pull the trigger.

...

Fox glowered at the two agents with hooded dark eyes as they entered the secure interview room. He looked like a wild animal that had been cornered for the kill and that was how Callen intended to treat him. He didn't trust the early questions to Sam, afraid the anger he still harbored for the guy would cause Fox to become too defensive. Callen wanted to get him to brag a little, so he would incriminate himself even further than he already had. He had studied his service record and knew he had been reprimanded for insubordination several times and been busted down in rank for striking a young enlisted man for not doing what he was told fast enough. Callen was surprised to discover it was the corpsman Bowers who had brought the last incident to the attention of his commanding officer and he wondered what Fox had done to Bowers afterwards that made the corpsman so afraid of him now. He wouldn't be surprised if it had been a physical confrontation, especially after the way he had gone after Deeks. This kind of guy liked to prey on the weak and those that couldn't fully defend themselves, like Deeks, although he had surprised Fox in the end.

"Things didn't quite turn out the way you planned, did they Fox?" Callen began.

The sound that came out of Fox's mouth sounded like a growl and Callen just smiled back at him.

"Want to hear all the charges we'll be filing against you?" Callen asked.

"I didn't do anything you can prove," he answered.

"Agent Deeks might have something to say about that," Sam commented from the far corner of the room. "You assaulted a Federal agent and confessed to selling intel about us to a foreign national who also assaulted a Federal agent."

"Maybe Deeks deserved what he got," Fox laughed with a sneer on his face.

"Sam, we should have told Deeks he could shoot him," Callen said easily as he stepped in front of his partner to stop him from going after Fox.

"Yeah, G, it would have been self defense and nobody would have missed this guy and Kocak would be happy he didn't have to pay him." Sam said.

Fox looked absolutely feral as the two agents discussed how much Deeks wanted to shoot him, but how they had talked him out of it because Fox might be able to help them in their investigation of Sikes.

"You're looking at long years in the brig at Leavenworth unless you help us," Callen said.

"What do you want to know?" Fox finally asked, opting for self-preservation over bravado.

"Did Kocak get you to put a tracker on Deeks when he was on board?" Callen quickly asked.

"What? No. I don't know anything about that," Fox said without thinking. " He hired me after Deeks was on board investigating Sikes. Kocak only told me the day you got here that Deeks was headed for the ship and would be in bad shape and that I should get him to talk. He said you guys have Sikes."

"Did he say how he knew that?" Sam asked. He had walked up next to Fox, and towered over him with his arms crossed and his face stone cold.

"He said he got a phone call to meet with a guy who gave him some kind of computer code so he could track you guys," Fox answered. "The same guy told him you had Sikes and that you were Federal agents."

Callen shared a look with Sam and then stood up and motioned his partner to follow him out of the room. Once outside they both stood silently thinking over Fox's answer.

"Sam, the only other person who knew what we were up to over here was our CIA contact, Ron Bennett." Callen said with a deep scowl. "He's also the only one with that kind of tracking technology."

"So we were compromised by a dirty CIA operative?" Sam asked.

"I can't think of anyone else who could have done it," Callen said and quickly headed back to his quarters. "Let's check my clothes and shoes and anything I might have been carrying when I met with him."

After twenty minutes of searching, Callen held up a tiny tracking device that had been attached to his shoe. Callen sat shaking his head before calling Hetty.

"Mr. Callen, we've been anxiously awaiting your call," she said. "I take it the operation was a success. Is everyone okay?"

"We're all good Hetty," Callen answered. "Deeks is a little tired, but he got to hold a gun to Fox's head and I think he enjoyed that part at least."

"So I'm assuming you got Mr. Fox to admit to being the culprit in blowing your cover and tracking your whereabouts," she said.

"It wasn't him, Hetty," Callen said with a sigh.

"And you're sure he's telling the truth?" she quickly asked.

"We finally found the tracking device and there would be no way Fox would have access to that kind of sophisticated equipment." Callen said. "Hetty, it has to be Ron Bennett, our CIA contact. He's the only one who knew we were NCIS except for the Commander and the XO on this ship. I don't know what game he's playing, but whatever it is, it kept us from finding Sikes. He convinced Kocak that we had Sikes and made it possible for him to track our every move, which kept us running for our lives and unable to make contact with Sikes. Hetty, I'm beginning to suspect there's something we don't know about the intel Sikes stole."

"You need to find out what that is, Mr. Callen," Hetty said. "Meanwhile, we'll work this end and try to get more information about Mr. Bennett."

"Hetty, we're going dark again for awhile," Callen said. "I'll call when I can, if I think it's secure. I can't risk Bennett or Kocak tracking us again."

"Understood, Mr. Callen," Hetty said. "And be careful."

...


	7. Chapter 7

**Going Dark: Chapter 7**

...

The second time Bowers stepped in to check on Deeks he saw he was finally starting to wake up. The doctor had already made his rounds and the other two agents had looked in on him earlier, but Deeks had continued snoring so everyone let him be. Bowers couldn't help but notice that Sam Hanna, the agent who scared the shit out of him, lingered next to his bed until the agent who seemed to be the leader, pulled him out of the room. For an intimidating guy, Agent Hanna seemed quite caring when it came to the injured man and that had surprised Bowers. Having someone that strong and that tough looking out for you made Bowers rather jealous.

"Hey, Bowers," Deeks said as he stretched tentatively, grunting as his broken ribs protested.

"How are you feeling, sir?" Bowers asked.

"Call me Deeks or Marty," he told the corpsman. "Have you seen my partners this morning?"

"They looked in on you about an hour ago," he said. "Do you want me to get them, sir?"

"I'm not a sir, Bowers, I'm a surfer. Nobody ever calls me sir." Deeks smiled. He realized he was feeling better and that the tension that had gripped him for the last few days was finally gone.

"You surf, Bowers?" Deeks said as he eased himself into a sitting position without too much pain.

"I'm from Kansas, sir...I mean Deeks." Bowers face finally broke into a smile. "Surfing sounds like some sort of dream. Do you get to do it very often?"

"Everyday, Bowers. It's what keeps me sane," Deeks said with a sigh. "I miss it."

"After I take your vitals, I'll bring you a light breakfast. Your IV comes out this morning and the doc said you could go on solid food." Bowers checked him over and removed the drip line and headed out to find his breakfast, passing Callen in the passageway.

"You up for a visit?" Callen asked as he stepped into the room.

"Yeah," Deeks said with a crooked smile. "What did Fox say? How did he track us?"

"He didn't," Callen said. "It was Ron Bennett, our CIA contact. He put a tracking bug on one of my shoes."

"Why would he do that?" Deeks was stunned. "This op just gets crappier and crappier."

"I'm going to set up a meet with him and see if I can get a read on him," Callen said. "Sam will tail him after I leave. I think he might already have Sikes or knows where he is and used Kocak to keep us out of his hair while he tried to recover the intel to sell. To who, we don't know yet."

"You think he's dirty?" Deeks asked.

"I think he's a traitor," Callen said.

"What can I do, Callen?" Deeks asked.

"We need to know more about the type of intel Sikes stole," Callen said. "It has to be more valuable than what they initially said it was for Bennett to be this interested. Or he stole more than they know. Do you think you can do that?"

"I'll re-interview the XO. He owes me." Deeks said, his voice quiet and slightly angry.

"You snore like a freight train, Deeks," Sam said with a wide smile as he came in.

"Is that coffee, Sam?" Deeks asked, ignoring his comment as he inhaled the heady aroma.

"It's my coffee, Deeks, and you're not supposed to have any." Sam admonished him and then took a long drink, making yummy sounds as he did.

"That's just mean," Deeks said grumpily, his face changing into a full pout.

Bowers came in with his breakfast and when he saw it he became even grumpier. As he began to eat, Sam turned to Bowers and looked him up and down.

"You've been assigned to us for the day, Bowers," Sam said lightly and smiled at the look that suddenly appeared on the petty officer's face.

"Sir?" Bowers looked surprised and instantly nervous.

"You'll be our driver today," Callen said. "We need you to drive us into the city this morning and be at our service for the rest of the day. You'll be helping on an undercover op so you can't tell anyone. Understood?"

"Yes sir," Bowers answered as he straightened into attention.

"Put on your dress blues, sailor. We leave in a hour," Sam said and Bowers turned sharply and was gone.

"I think you enjoy intimidating that kid, Sam," Callen said, shaking his head.

"What do you mean? I'm a sweetheart." Sam laughed.

"Yeah, you're a real teddy bear, Sam," Deeks said.

"The XO gave me an encrypted cell phone so you can call Kensi," Callen said as he handed it to Deeks. "I talked to Hetty this morning and she says Kensi is practically climbing the walls, so you better call her before she jumps on a plane and tracks you down."

Deeks took the phone and looked at Callen and Sam with a shy grin and they smiled and left the room. Deeks finished his meager breakfast as he wondered what he should say to Kensi; surprised he was suddenly at a loss for words. He didn't want her to worry, but he didn't want her coming over here either. The situation was volatile and he didn't want her anywhere near Kocak. He felt a chill just thinking about the man as he dialed Kensi's cell.

"Hey Kens," He said softly as he heard her voice for the first time in a couple of weeks. He broke into a smile as he heard her first question and a warmth he had been missing flooded through him.

"Marty Deeks, why's it taken you so long to call me?" She scolded. "I've been going insane."

"I'm fine, Kens," He said softly, picturing the irritated look on her face he remembered well.

"You're crazy if you think I'm going to let you off with 'I'm fine'," she said.

"Okay, grumpy face. I'm good," He said, smiling at their familiar refrain.

"I have a right to be grumpy," she said with a softer tone. "I'm worried about you."

"I know," he said. "I miss you too."

"Tell me how you're feeling," Kensi said.

"Better. Still in some pain, but they have good meds and this morning I actually got to eat real food. Okay, 'real' may be an exaggeration," Deeks told her. "I ate what the Navy doctor calls food. At least it didn't come out of an IV. They won't even let me have coffee."

"Poor baby," Kensi said and he could almost see her smiling. "Now, tell me how badly you're hurt."

"Kens, you don't need to worry about me, really." He could sense her digging in until she got a detailed description, which he wasn't about to give her. He knew her, and he wouldn't put it past her to get the details and then try to pressure Hetty into letting her come over and join the team because he was incapacitated.

"Don't tell me not to worry," She said, her voice taking on that stubborn tone that was just shy of anger.

"Kens, I'm not giving you the details, so don't ask me." He hadn't meant for the words to come out sounding that pissed off, but he was getting tired of being pushed around by everyone and he wasn't going to take it anymore, even from Kensi.

"Don't you yell at me," she said and he could hear the anger explode full-blown in her voice. "I've been sitting here for three days and nights worried sick about you, knowing some maniac had beaten you half to death and thinking the worst and you finally call and tell me not to worry? Well, too late, partner."

"Did you even take a breath during that little tantrum, Kens?" He said. He could feel his own anger heating up and tried to calm himself down, but he could feel his self-control slipping and was afraid of what would come out of his mouth if the conversation continued.

"Tantrum?" She shouted into the phone.

He cut her off before she could say another word.

"Gotta go, Kens, bye," he said quickly and ended the call.

He hated himself immediately for cutting her off and for the way he had discounted her fear. He knew how much she loved him and that she was worried about him, but right now he didn't want to hear it. He couldn't afford to have her fear infect his mind. He had been fighting his own fear since Kocak had beaten him the first time and it had only grown since then, and he hated it.

He shivered as he recalled the dark and vivid memories of lying in the chilling, relentless rain. He had been afraid then; afraid he would never hold Kensi's warm body close again; afraid he wouldn't survive; afraid of dying alone. He had been alone since he was a teenager and he was used to that kind of loneliness, but the loneliness and fear he felt that day, lying abandoned in the cold rain and in such mind numbing pain, had shaken him to the core. He had wanted to tell her that, but he couldn't reveal that kind of abject fear even to her, so he kept it close, hidden from the only family he'd known for a long, long time and from the one person he hoped wouldn't fault him for it, but still afraid that she would think less of him because of the weakness he harbored.

He jumped as the phone lying forgotten in his hand, signaled an incoming call. He recognized the number and took a deep breath, knowing he had to answer even though he had lost the desire to talk to anyone.

"Hello, Hetty," he said.

"Mr. Deeks," Hetty said.

"Is she swearing like a Marine?" he asked with a small smile.

"And loudly, Mr. Deeks," Hetty replied.

"I don't want her to know how bad it was, Hetty," he said with a sigh.

"I understand," she said. "But, she's already thought of the worst case scenario, and that's why she's so afraid for you. Not knowing is harder to deal with, Mr. Deeks."

"I know, but speaking about it makes me relive it, Hetty, and I can't do that right now," he said. "I have to put it all in the back of my mind. I have to get past it in order to function or I'm not going to be of any use to the team."

"Okay, Mr. Deeks," Hetty said. "I'll calm her down and let her know what I can, but don't expect her to stop worrying, because none of us can do that. We care what happens to you and when you're ready to talk about what happened to you, we'll be ready to listen, especially Kensi. She's your partner, Mr. Deeks. She won't judge you and neither will the rest of us, because we've all been there. Take care of yourself, Mr. Deeks."

"Goodbye, Hetty," he said.

The two phone calls had exhausted him and he turned toward the wall and pulled the blanket over his head. He had so looked forward to hearing Kensi's voice and now he had blown it by making her angry with him. He stared blankly at the dull color on the bulkhead wall until his eyelids grew heavy and sleep finally took him.

...

Petty Officer Bowers drove the car up to the gangway just as the two agents started to come down. He was surprised to see Agent Hanna in the dress blues of a Chief Petty Officer and Agent Callen in a dark suit and tie. He wasn't quite sure what they were up to, but this assignment was the most exciting thing to happen to him in a while, although he had enjoyed watching Fox taken down. He got out of the car and gave Sam a proper salute and opened the doors for them. He wasn't exactly sure how he was suppose to act on an undercover assignment, but he was pretty confident Agent Hanna would let him know.

"Take us to the Grand Bazaar, Bowers. Sam needs to do a little shopping." Callen said, smiling at Sam.

The request surprised Bowers, but he did not question the order. He was glad the car had GPS, or he would have been instantly lost in the maze of tiny streets. When they finally arrived, he and Callen waited as Sam disappeared into the labyrinth of shops, returning within half an hour with two wrapped packages.

"Find us a deserted back street, Bowers," Sam ordered as he began to unwrap everything.

"That's definitely your color, Sam," Callen commented with a smile.

"I bet you're glad Hetty insisted on me coming along as backup," Sam said as he discarded his hat and tried on the brown scull cap he had bought. "Deeks wouldn't have been able to pull off this outfit, and he definitely wouldn't have been able to get this taqiyah on over that head of hair."

"Are there any blond Muslims, Sam?" Callen asked.

"None that look like Deeks," Sam said as Bowers pulled into a deserted alley behind the Bazaar.

Sam quickly discarded his uniform and changed into the traditional Muslim clothing he had purchased. All the colors were muted so he wouldn't stand out when he tailed Bennett. The transformation was striking and Bowers was impressed at how quickly Agent Hannah made himself look like one of the locals.

"Can I ask a question sir?" Bowers ventured to ask.

"What's on your mind, sailor?" Sam asked.

"Why did you wear your dress uniform if you were just gonna change into local dress a half hour later?" the young petty officer asked.

"In case the gate to the docks was being watched," Sam said.

"We're undercover, Bowers," Callen said with a smirk.

"Yes sir. Understood sir." Bowers couldn't help the blush of embarrassment for asking such a stupid question and he slumped dejectedly in his seat.

"It's okay Bowers. Now take us to the American Embassy, but drop Sam off a few streets before we get there," Callen said.

"The ambassador is not going to be happy when we expose a traitor working right under his nose," Sam said.

"We've got to prove it first," Callen said as his cell phone buzzed.

"Callen, it's Deeks. We found out what else Sikes stole."

"What?"

"He has the launch codes for the missiles on board this ship," Deeks replied.

"Shit!" Callen looked stricken and Sam immediately read the stress in his eyes and his suddenly tense body language and ordered Bowers to pull over.

"Bowers, take a walk," Sam ordered. Once he was out of the car, Callen put the phone on speaker.

"The tech on board said that with those codes, whoever has them can remote launch the missiles and direct them to whatever target they choose." Deeks said.

"There are a lot of groups in the Middle East who would pay a lot of money for those codes," Callen said. "Deeks, call Hetty and let her know. She might want to alert Israel to a possible threat. We're going to follow Bennett and see if he leads us to Sikes."

"We have to get those codes back, G." Sam said.

"I just hope Sikes hasn't sold them already," Callen said.

...

_Thanks for following Deeks latest journey. I will not be posting any new chapters until the end of next week. I am happily going on a short vacation, but I will be writing while away, so hang in there with me._


	8. Chapter 8

**Going Dark: Chapter 8**

...

Callen didn't like being fucked over and that is just what Ron Bennett had done, big time. When Fox had told him that he'd had nothing to do with planting the tracking device, Callen had felt the hair rise up on the back of his neck. He knew then that the only other person who knew who they were and could have tracked them and betrayed them was the one person he'd been sure was on their side. His assumptions had been all wrong and he hated the fact that he'd been completely fooled by Bennett. The man had caused Deeks to be badly beaten, not once, but twice and the simmering anger he felt over that only got stronger the more he thought about Bennett.

The man had a spotless service record, at least on the surface, and he'd had commendations throughout his career. Hetty was as surprised as he was that Bennett had betrayed them and was about to become a traitor to his country. Even though everyone at the agency had been fooled by this guy that did nothing to ease the regret he felt for not spotting the lies the man had spun. He had set both him and Deeks up to be killed and as Callen walked into the embassy that morning to greet him, there was not a hint of that fact in Bennett's demeanor, which meant they were dealing with an extremely dangerous man who was a master of deceit.

Ron Bennett looked like an average businessman. He was not very tall and looked slightly overweight, but that was deceptive, which you realized once you shook his hand. His handshake was extremely strong as if he were testing you and he held the grip a little longer than necessary, his hazel eyes searching the face of the person in front of him. He was partial to grey suits, which caused him to blend into his surroundings even more and his face always held sort of a placid look, which was also deceptive if you looked into his sharp hazel eyes.

"Agent Callen, good to see you again," Bennett said softly as he gripped Callen's hand. "Any news on Sikes?"

Callen kept his own face clear of emotion and his anger under control and hidden. He replaced those feelings with a look of confusion and began to tell the CIA agent about the last few days, explaining in detail what Kocak had done to Deeks and how the man had tracked their every move, making it impossible for them to search for Sikes. Callen let the agent believe he had no idea how Kocak had tracked them and that he thought Petty Officer Fox was the likely culprit. He glimpsed a hint of smugness and pride in the man's face as he told the story, but no sign of remorse at all and his anger deepened.

"So sorry to hear about your partner," Bennett said. "He's a former LAPD detective?"

"You've been checking up on us." Callen said. He tried to keep his hand from forming into a fist and the tension in his muscles from showing in his body language. Now that he knew Bennett had checked on them, Callen had to find out if Bennett knew about Sam and if he did, they were in trouble.

"I'm a cautious man, Agent Callen," he said with a smile. "I like to know who I'm working with. You have an impressive reputation and I was curious about the man you chose to bring along as backup on this assignment. He's not your regular partner from what I discovered and his experience in this kind of operation seems limited."

"People tend to underestimate Deeks," Callen said as he wondered about the line of questioning.

"Was he your choice or Hetty's?" Bennett asked.

"My regular partner was on another assignment," Callen said.

"So you got Deeks by default," Bennett said and smiled rather condescendingly.

"Why are you so interested in Deeks?" Callen couldn't help but ask.

"Because he seems to have become a liability to you on this assignment, and that might just compromise this operation." Bennett's eyes searched Callen's face as he spoke and Callen decided to play along.

"Well, I've spoken to Hetty, and she is considering pulling us out," Callen said and saw Bennett's eyebrows rise slightly. "But, Fox told us he heard that Kocak had recently seen Sikes, so I'm trying to convince her I should stay. But, we might fly Deeks home." Callen offered up the lies easily, hoping Bennett bought them.

"Do you think Fox is telling the truth?" For the first time, Bennett betrayed some nervousness and quickly hid a flash of surprise that appeared ever so briefly in his eyes.

"I wouldn't put it past him to lie," Callen said smiling easily. "But I want to check it out before giving up on the operation."

"Of course," Bennett said, standing suddenly and reached to shake Callen's hand. "I'm sorry, but I have another appointment. Where are you off to next, Agent Callen?"

"Back to the ship to check on Deeks," Callen said. "He wasn't doing so well when I left."

"Well, let me know if I can be of any help," Bennett said as he quickly ushered Callen out.

Callen smiled inwardly as he walked from the room. Bennett seemed to have bought all the misdirection Callen had been selling. When he got outside, he nodded imperceptibly to Sam as he passed by and got in the car with Bowers, slumping down so as not to be seen from the embassy gate, although still having a clear view of whoever left the building. He silently watched as Bennett quickly exited the building and stopped to look around. His eyes swept over the car but there was no hint that he saw Callen and finally he walked slowly up the street with Sam tailing him at a discreet distance. Callen let out his breath as his eyes followed the two men. When they disappeared from view, he sat up and ordered Bowers to return to the ship to await Sam's call.

...

Sam knew how to run a tail. He prided himself on it. But today Ron Bennett was sorely testing him and it was pissing him off. He felt himself rushing to keep up and he felt uncomfortable doing that, unsure if the man had made him or if this was just his standard operating procedure. He had followed him through crowds of people on the streets and the man had doubled back three times. Sam was getting tired of seeing the same, tiny old man selling mints on a silver tray, to the point that if they passed him again he was determined to actually buy one, since no one else had. Finally he saw Bennett stop at a taxi queue and watched as three or four drivers started haggling with him over the fare. Sam smiled as Bennett became exasperated with the men, but he knew that eventually he would come to an agreement with one of the drivers, so Sam quickly settled with a taxi driver and got in, asking him to wait and follow the man arguing with the other drivers. The driver smiled brightly at that, seemingly excited by the break in his normal routine.

They followed Bennett out along the Bosphorus into the neighborhood of the old wooden mansions that line the strait. They passed the palaces and imperial lodges built during the Ottoman Empire, all with sumptuous gardens and ancient trees. Some had been built as homes for Sultans and now housed opulent museums displaying the wealth of the ancient empire, but others were abandoned mansions built in the nineteenth century as summer homes for the wealthy.

When Bennett's taxi pulled inside the gate of one, Sam ordered his driver to speed past as he wrote down the address and the name of the old house. It was a three-story mansion that had seen better days, its white paint rapidly disappearing with the passage of time. The house next to it seemed derelict as well, and Sam was able to see down the side, noticing a boat dock long since abandoned, but that still looked functional. He had the driver pull in down the road and he waited to see how long Bennett stayed inside. He was sure it wouldn't be long as he had the taxi wait for him.

"That is a very old house," the driver said. "No one has lived there for a very long time. Is your friend going to buy it?"

"I don't think so, " Sam answered. "Do you know if it has working electricity?"

"I think so. This house once belonged to a very wealthy Englishman," the driver replied. "The story goes that he was killed there by a jealous lover."

Sam laughed at that for some reason and the driver laughed with him.

"It is always a jealous lover, heh?" The driver said.

"He's not my friend," Sam commented.

"Nor your lover either, I presume," the driver said.

"Definitely not my lover," Sam said.

Sam was almost positive he had found the place Bennett was holding Sikes, and he asked the driver to give him some privacy as he called Callen.

"I have a location," Sam told him. "He's still inside. What do you want me to do?"

"Check it out and find out what you can and then follow him," Callen said. "If Sikes gave up the intel he stole, Bennett will be in a hurry to sell it."

"G, there's a functioning boat dock at the abandoned house next door," Sam mentioned. "We could come in that way tonight. He might not expect that."

"Good idea. We have to find out for sure if Sikes is in there," Callen said. "And if he's alive."

Sam did a quick recon of both properties, but couldn't get close enough to the one Bennett had entered for fear of alerting him. He quickly returned to the taxi as he saw Bennett exit and pause briefly by the entry to make a phone call. Sam had his driver turn around and pass the old house as he crouched out of sight and then pull into a driveway up the road and wait for Bennett. It wasn't long before Bennett was heading back into Istanbul with Sam on his tail.

...

When Callen had returned to the ship he was surprised to discover that Deeks wasn't in his bed. He searched the ship's common areas and finally found him in the mess hall, interviewing one of the techs. He was dressed and other than the faded bruises on his face and the stitches on his rather pale skin, he almost looked like his old self.

"I thought the doctor said you couldn't have coffee," Callen said as he sat down across from him.

"Oops," Deeks said, with an embarrassed smile. The tech excused himself and left and Deeks gathered his notes. Callen noticed his hands trembling slightly and shook his head.

"You're not supposed to be out of bed, are you?" Callen asked. "Does the doctor even know where you are?"

"It's a little hard to do an interview while you're flat on your back," Deeks said quietly, but slightly defiant. "Commander Selby gave me the run of the ship to do my interviews and since everyone has different duty schedules, it was easier for me to go to them."

"Agreed," Callen said, "But that doesn't explain the coffee."

"You're getting to be worse than Sam," Deeks said, exasperated with the babying. "How'd things go?"

"Sam thinks he found where Bennett is holding Sikes." Callen said and then filled him in on his meeting with Bennett. As he finished the recap, his phone rang.

"Anything new Hetty?" Callen asked.

"I spoke with Gibbs in DC," Hetty said. "Ziva has been hearing rumblings that someone is peddling missile launch codes to Iran's military."

"Does she know who?" Callen asked.

"No, but the deal hasn't gone through yet, which is good news," Hetty replied. "Every agency has been put on alert and I have informed the Pentagon. Director Vance is meeting with SecNav today. You have to stop that sale, Mr. Callen. If Iran launches a missile attack on Israel, using our missiles, we could find our country in another war within days."

"I know Hetty." Callen said. "What did the CIA say about Bennett?"

"He's one of their top operatives, Mr. Callen," she replied. "And I'm not sure they believed me when I told them your suspicions."

"Hetty, if they spook him, we'll never get those codes back," Callen said.

"Then do what you have to do as fast as you can, before he gets wind of what you're up to," Hetty said brusquely.

"Sam thinks he's found Sikes and we're going in to get him tonight," Callen said as he stared at Deeks.

"Be careful. All of you," Hetty said before hanging up.

...


	9. Chapter 9

**Going Dark: Chapter 9**

...

"I'm coming," Deeks said defiantly.

He had been on his feet most of the day and was finally starting to feel normal again and he was not about to be left out of the night's operation. He stared down Callen and Sam as he spoke, his features resolute and his blue eyes intense. The three men had been arguing through most of dinner and Callen was glad they had been given the use of a small, private cabin for their meeting.

"No, you're not," Sam said, equally adamant. "You're not up for it physically and you know it."

Sam's anger was hot and Callen had stayed out of the argument for the last ten minutes. He was starting to come around to Deeks' point of view, but he knew Sam was still worried about Deeks' condition and didn't want to put him at risk again.

"You need me," Deeks said. "And I've earned the right to be there when we find Sikes."

"He's got a point Sam," Callen said, trying to reconcile the two men.

"No he doesn't," Sam said, turning on Callen. "He's only been on his feet for a day. What if Bennett has accomplices and we get in a firefight. Do you think Deeks can protect himself?"

"I can shoot a gun, Sam," Deeks' voice was strained with anger. "And if Bennett does have men with him, you'll need backup."

"He's right Sam," Callen said quietly. "Bowers can drive Deeks over and he can cover the front, while we come in by boat and go in on the water side. You said yourself it was a big house, and it would be better than the two of us splitting up."

The last comment made Sam stop arguing and consider the scenario for a few minutes and Deeks looked quickly at Callen with a small look of hope on his face. Sam began to nod his head and finally grudgingly accepted the idea that they needed Deeks.

"Okay, you can come," Sam said. "But don't do anything stupid."

"Who me?" Deeks laughed. "I only do stupid things when Kensi's around."

"Yeah, well we should have let her fly over here and knock some sense into you," Sam groused, still not happy about putting Deeks in danger again.

"I'll be fine, Sam," Deeks said, smiling for the first time. "You worry too much."

Callen threw a map on the table between the two men and they got down to planning the night's operation. Commander Selby was allowing them to use the Zodiac they had on board instead of the customary water taxi. They would be going in around two in the morning to avoid as much water traffic on the strait as possible and to avoid the eyes of the local authorities. They had new burn phones and would be communicating via text messages once they reached the mansion.

"Do you think Sikes is still alive?" Deeks asked.

"I don't think Bennett would have gone there to check on him if he wasn't," Callen said.

The three men sat quietly with their own thoughts and to mentally prepare themselves for what was to come. Callen could tell that his partner was still not convinced that Deeks should be going with them. Sam kept glancing at Deeks, watching for any sign of weakness and Callen could see that Deeks knew he was being watched and evaluated. He did look better than he had in days, but he certainly wasn't anywhere close to being battle ready and Callen hoped he wasn't making a mistake by letting him come. But, they needed to get the launch codes back from Sikes or at least find out where he had hidden them, and with Deeks the odds were more in their favor if Bennett showed up and brought help. Callen almost wished Hetty had sent Kensi over after Deeks was hurt. They could use her skills and marksmanship.

"I won't let you down, Callen," Deeks said softly as if he knew what he'd been thinking.

"I'm counting on that," he answered.

"Just take care of yourself, Deeks," Sam said roughly.

"So, if you're in trouble, Sam, you don't want me to come and save your ass?" Deeks asked with a crooked grin.

"I'll take care of my own ass," Sam said. "Just don't make me take care of yours."

"What about my ass?" Callen asked with a small grin.

"I always save your skinny ass, G." Sam smiled for the first time that night and some of the tension lessened between them.

...

The dark waters of the Bosphorus licked at the sides of the black Zodiac as it glided slowly away from the destroyer. Callen and Sam, dressed in black, looked back as they disappeared into the cold, inky night. Deeks was barely visible now as he watched them go, and Sam couldn't help but give Callen an apprehensive look as he tried to keep his concerns in check. He had agreed to Deeks' participation in this part of the operation, but to say he was happy about it would be an understatement and he wasn't afraid to let Callen know it. Callen shook his head in response, knowing exactly what his partner's look meant.

"He'll be fine, Sam," Callen said softly.

"And what if we do get in trouble tonight?" Sam asked. "Do you think he's strong enough to get us out of it?"

"Is that what's bothering you?" Callen said with surprise. "You think he won't be able to back us up?"

"I know he'll try," Sam answered. "But if he fails, it could cost one or both of us our life."

"Only if you do something stupid," Callen replied.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sam said loudly, his anger suddenly out in the open.

"You know what I mean," Callen answered. "Don't anticipate he'll fail, Sam. You have to trust him, otherwise you'll put yourself in danger trying to save him."

Sam didn't answer as he looked out over the city as they glided past. He knew his partner was right and it sobered him. He did worry too much and it was usually about Callen, but on this assignment it was his deepening concern for the newest agent. Somewhere along the way over the last year he had developed a fondness for Deeks and he had a hard time trying to figure out how that had happened. They were nothing alike, and for the first year he had wanted nothing to do with the former detective. He was a smart ass most of the time, and Sam thought he was too easy going for the kind of work they did. Their methods were completely different in undercover work, but Sam had seen how effective some of Deeks' aliases were and he had begun to admire him for that. Deeks brought a different set of skills to the team and in certain situations they were just what was needed. He knew the city of his birth like the back of his hand and he understood the local crime scene from his experience as a cop. He made the team better, and Sam couldn't quite remember just when he'd realized that, but a strong team was important to him, and gradually, Deeks had become important to him as well. He had admitted to Callen that he didn't worry about Kensi as much since Deeks became her partner, and they had both agreed he was good in a firefight. It always amazed Sam that Deeks could be making a joke one minute and become deadly serious the next, taking out bad guys and protecting his partner.

"He's weird, G," Sam said with a laugh.

"But a good weird," Callen said.

"Sometimes," Sam said.

"None of us are normal, Sam," Callen said as they approached the area where Sikes was being held.

"Speak for yourself, G," Sam said with a smile. "I'm the most normal one on this team."

"Yeah, for a guy with no noticeable blood pressure," Callen said.

They both became quiet as they headed into shore, searching for the boat dock of the house next door. The two derelict mansions were dark and slightly isolated from the larger ones on either side, which were brightly lit outside. The ambient light from the surrounding houses allowed them to finally locate the small dock and they cut the engine and glided silently along side. They quickly tied up the Zodiac and moved soundlessly down the dock to land. As they moved along the shoreline, Callen put his fist up for them to stop.

"There's a light inside," Callen whispered.

Sam quickly sent a text Deeks to see if he was in position and if they had company.

"_N position, all clear,_" Deeks texted back from the front of the house.

Callen led the way until they got to the back gate. Sam led them through the overgrown garden, which had originally been laid out formally, but now was a riot of vines that cascaded down from pergolas entangling the two men as they struggled to reach the mansion's back door. Thorny canes from old roses tripped and tore at them, causing Callen to utter some well-worn curses. Finally they escaped the eerie garden and stumbled onto the large stone patio. They each quickly hid behind a couple of huge stone pots covered in slimy algae and stopped to catch their breath. Callen's face was badly scratched from one of the rose canes he'd encountered and one of Sam's pant legs was shredded. Breathing heavily they looked at each other and peered around the huge stone pots toward the French doors that led into a large dark room. Just beyond it they could see a dim light coming from under the door of an adjacent room.

"_Going in,_" Sam texted to Deeks.

"_Coming n front door,_" Deeks replied.

Sam breached the back door easily and Callen followed, stopping to listen briefly before turning on the small flashlight that would guide them further in. As their eyes adjusted to the light, large shadows formed around the old-fashioned furniture covered in disintegrating brocade. Callen passed a warped and dusty grand piano in the corner and was careful not to bump it for fear of the sound it would make. He hoped they were alone, but didn't want to take any chances that Bennett might have sent a man to guard Sikes or was in the house himself. They paused as they heard a scratching noise to their left, and both held their breath as it stopped.

Sam felt the vibrating of his phone and quickly read the message.

"_Boo. N the room dont shoot,_" Deeks texted.

Sam showed the message to Callen and he smiled as he directed the flashlight beam over toward the last sound they'd heard. Deeks' smile was the only thing he saw. The rest of his body was dressed in black, his hair totally obscured by a black watch cap and his face camouflaged in black face paint. He motioned for them to go ahead and Sam pushed on the door to the lighted room. It opened slowly with a creaking sound that echoed loudly through the almost empty room. Callen heard Sam's intake of breath and it matched his own. They had finally found Sikes.

Two small lamps sat on the floor on either side of the naked body of Jonathan Sikes. He hung suspended by the wrists from a long beam in the ceiling. He had been viciously tortured and his body was bloody and showed no signs of life, but Sam checked anyway.

"He's still breathing, G." Sam said with surprise as he reached to cut him down.

"Leave him," a voice called from the doorway.

Callen and Sam turned to stare at four men with automatic weapons standing in the shadows. The man who had called out to them stepped into the light and Callen felt himself go cold.

"Kocak," he said.

"So nice to be remembered," the man replied. "Where's your blond friend? Or is that a touchy subject. Did he finally die?"

"Let me guess," Callen said. "You had an anonymous call that we would be here."

"No. I had an anonymous call that Sikes would be here," Kocak said as his men spread out into the room.

Sam felt his phone vibrate and nudged his partner's back.

"I'll need you both to drop your weapons," Kocak said.

Both agents pulled their guns and saw Kocak smile just before his face exploded from two bullets fired from behind him. Callen and Sam dove to the floor firing at the remaining gunmen, as Deeks fired from his prone position on the floor just outside the room. All three gunmen died without much of a fight and Sam and Callen quickly kicked their weapons away, and then paused to listen for any other intruders.

"Deeks? Status." Callen called, but got no response.

Sam was up in an instant running for the doorway. His flashlight lit up the room, but there was no sign of Deeks. Then he felt his phone vibrate once again, quickly pulling it to read the incoming message.

"_Bowers down,_" Deeks texted.

Sam went back to help his partner cut Sikes down, telling him about Bowers.

"I'll go Sam." Callen said. "See what you can do for Sikes."

Callen found Deeks standing beside the open door of the car. His hand rested on Bowers' lifeless body lying slumped across the steering wheel as tears streaked through the dark make-up on his face.

"The bastards cut his throat," Deeks said.

"You okay?" Callen asked and felt relief flood through him as he saw him slowly nod his head.

"He wanted me to teach him to surf when his ship docked in Long Beach," Deeks said softly as he looked down at the young corpsman.

"Deeks." Callen said. "Sikes is still alive and we need to get him back to the ship. Can you help us do that?"

Deeks nodded and Callen could see that he was exhausted from the firefight and by the emotional loss of the corpsman that had taken care of him for the past three days. He didn't speak, he just slowly turned and walked back into the old mansion, with Callen following.

They loaded Sikes into the Zodiac and Deeks joined Sam for the trip back. Callen watched them go and then walked solemnly back to the car and drove the body of Petty Officer Bowers back to his ship.

...


	10. Chapter 10

**Going Dark: Chapter 10**

...

Sam watched Deeks carefully as he steered the Zodiac out into the heart of the Bosphorus Strait. The first tiny hint of grey light creased the horizon and caused him to increase his speed, not wanting to be seen by anyone before they got back to the ship. Deeks sat quietly, holding Sikes head in his lap and Sam noticed him tucking one of the blankets they had brought tightly around the injured man. Deeks leaned back against the side of the boat and stared blankly at the sky. Sam knew he was taking the loss of Bowers hard and he wasn't sure what to say to him. They traveled in silence for a long time, lulled by the soft murmur of the water slipping along the sides of the boat and the constant droning of the motor.

"You did good tonight," Sam finally said, immediately wishing he hadn't, knowing instantly that it was the wrong thing to say.

"Did I?" Deeks said, still staring at the sky with vacant eyes. "Bowers' family probably won't think so."

"You can't blame yourself, Deeks," Sam said.

"Yes I can," he said softly. "I should have had him move the car further down toward the other house. They wouldn't have seen him there. There wasn't enough cover where he was."

"Deeks, it wasn't..." Sam started to say, but was cut off.

"My fault?" Deeks said as he looked over at him. "You were right Sam, I shouldn't have come tonight. All I did was get Bowers killed."

"All you did?" Sam was astonished at his comment. "Deeks, if you hadn't been there, G and I would probably be dead."

"No, you guys would have come out okay," Deeks said. "You always do. You look out for each other."

"We're not invincible," Sam said. "I was wrong, Deeks. We did need you tonight and you did your job. You had our backs and I always say thank you when someone saves my ass."

Deeks just shook his head and looked forward toward the looming side of the USS Sullivans. Sam phoned to ask for assistance and their conversation died as they hurried to get Sikes into sickbay.

Sam couldn't find Deeks after talking to the doctor about Sikes. He ran into Callen on his search and let him know they wouldn't be able to talk to Sikes until the doctor got him stabilized.

"Will he live?" Callen asked.

"The doctor thinks so, but he'll know more in a few hours," Sam answered.

"We need to find out if Bennett has those codes," Callen said with intensity. The exhaustion from the night's operation was starting to show on his face.

"You seen Deeks?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. He helped bring Bowers' body on board," Callen said, noticing the concern on Sam's face.

"He's blaming himself, G." Sam said.

"Are you surprised?" Callen asked.

"I guess I shouldn't be," Sam said. "He didn't even acknowledge that he saved our lives, G."

"He's a little hard on himself when things go wrong," Callen said. "Remember, he said his father beat it into him that it was his fault when anything went wrong."

"Yeah, but you'd think he'd have learned by now, that isn't the truth." Sam always got exasperated with Deeks over guilt.

"Let him grieve, Sam. He needs to do that," Callen said.

"When did you become so sensitive, G," Sam said lightly with a smile.

"Why does that surprise you?" Callen smiled. "I've always been a sensitive guy."

"Not even close, G." Sam shook his head and continued his search for Deeks.

He finally found him sprawled across the bed asleep in his room in sickbay. He hadn't bothered getting undressed and the black face paint tarred the sheets and pillow. Sam pulled off his boots and slipped the watch cap off his head. His unruly blond hair softened the exhausted look on his face and Sam eased his legs up onto the bed and covered him with a blanket. He stood staring at him for a few minutes until his snoring drove him from the room.

...

Callen and Sam had spent the rest of the early morning sitting outside Sikes room, waiting for him to regain consciousness. They discussed the whole nighttime operation, trying to determine if Bennett had spotted them the day before and sent Kocak because he knew they would be there.

"There's no way he could have known we'd be there," Sam insisted.

"Unless we're still tagged somehow," Callen replied. "Maybe he arranged it so we would all meet there and kill each other."

"If he bought all the lies you were spinning yesterday, then he didn't know we'd be there," Sam concluded. "And I know he didn't spot my tail."

"Maybe you're right, maybe it's a coincidence," Callen said. "If Bennett already got the codes from Sikes, he could have sent Kocak to find him and then called the authorities. Kocak would have been found with Sikes and that would have put Bennett in the clear with no traceable connection to Sikes."

"But, we need to know if Bennett really has those launch codes," Sam said.

"We need to talk to Sikes, now Sam." Callen got to his feet and went in search of the doctor.

As Sam was handed a fresh cup of coffee by a corpsman, he saw Deeks come out of his room. His face was scrubbed clean and his hair was still wet from the shower, but exhaustion still haunted his face and Sam noticed he was walking gingerly as he moved toward him and made him wonder if he had re-injured his ribs last night.

"You look like crap, Deeks," Sam said.

"How's Sikes?" he asked as he stared at Sam's coffee.

"G's gonna see if we can talk to him," Sam said. "You okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Deeks' voice was low and he never met Sam's eyes.

"There's coffee in the next room," Sam said. "You should go get something to eat. You're gonna need your strength."

A smile briefly flitted across Deeks' face as he chuckled softly. "You're starting to sound like Hetty."

"Just looking out for you, partner," Sam said. "How you feeling?"

"I'm fine," he answered and without looking at Sam he wandered out of the room.

Deeks found the coffee station and poured himself a cup before walking slowly down the passageway toward the mess hall. He wasn't really hungry, but he knew if he wanted to keep being a functioning member of the team, he needed to be as strong as possible. His ribs were screaming from last night's effort and his lower back was throbbing, but he didn't want to take any pain meds before getting something in his stomach. The hall was full of sailors getting their breakfast, a few of whom he had interviewed about Sikes and small group who were friends of Bowers. They looked up as he entered and he saw the solemn looks on their faces and the darts of anger directed towards him by a couple of them. He slowly passed through the food line and sought out an isolated table along the back bulkhead. He had almost finished when he felt the presence of someone behind him. Three of Bowers' friends pressed in on him and he could feel the tension rise in the room.

"You guys want to sit down and join me?" Deeks asked.

One of the men, whose name he'd forgotten, sat down across from him while the other two remained standing behind him.

"What happened out there Deeks?" Bowers' friend asked with a sullen look in his eye.

Deeks tried to steady himself, his stomach roiling as his mind filled with the image of Bowers' bloody body. He felt cold all over as the guilt settled deep within him. He really didn't know what to say to these men but he knew they deserved an explanation, even though he couldn't let them know the nature of the op.

"He was waiting for us outside one of those big mansions on the strait," Deeks said as he stared down at his plate. "He was overpowered by four men and they..." He halted, not wanting to speak the harsh truth of how Bowers had died, but the man in front of him was looking for something and knowing the truth seemed to be one of them.

"Tell us how he died, Deeks," one of the men behind him said as he jammed his knee into Deeks' back. The searing pain brought a grey fog down around his vision and he struggled to keep himself focused.

"They slit his throat," Deeks said as he tried to catch his breath.

"And where were you?" The man in front of him asked.

"I was inside, backing up my partners," Deeks said, realizing it must sound as if they had abandoned Bowers, which in retrospect they had. They had left him alone without a weapon and he felt a deep overwhelming guilt.

"He never had a chance," Deeks whispered as he looked in the angry face of the petty officer in front of him.

The man's fist knocked him back into the two men standing behind him. A blow to his ribs from behind left him gasping for breath and he tried to prepare himself for more, but they never came. The two men behind him were pulled away and as he slumped onto the table he could hear shouts as other men came to his aid, shoving the aggressors away from him. As he struggled to endure the pain, he heard Bowers' friends arguing and shouting at each other until he heard the voice of command as the XO, Commander Selby entered the room and someone called them to attention.

"Mr. Deeks, are you okay?" Commander Selby asked as he gripped his shoulder.

Deeks nodded, still trying to catch his breath.

"Mr. Deeks, if you will please point out who was responsible for this they will be dealt with severely," the angry XO said.

With the help of Commander Selby, Deeks rose to his feet and looked around. Everyone was at rigid attention, staring into space, waiting for his accusation.

"Sorry, Commander, but I don't see them," Deeks said looking directly into the commander's eyes. He saw the anger there and also a sign of resignation and finally acceptance that he wasn't going to have anyone to discipline.

"As you will, Mr. Deeks," Commander Selby said and nodded at the agent with a grim look on his face and turned to leave. "Come with me, Mr. Deeks."

Deeks followed the commander out of the room and when they reached sickbay, the XO stood aside as Deeks limped in, gingerly holding his side. Sam was instantly on his feet when he saw the blood on Deeks' face.

"What the hell happened, Deeks?" Sam asked as he forced Deeks into a chair.

"Some of Bowers friends got a little up close and personal with Mr. Deeks," Commander Selby answered. "There were rumors that some of his friends wanted some answers about what happened to him, I just didn't think they would get physical."

"Who was it?" Sam asked as he wiped the blood from the cut below Deeks' eye.

"Mr. Deeks refused to point them out," Selby said.

"They lost a close friend, commander," Deeks said, brushing Sam's hand away from his face. "They have a right to be angry."

"But they don't have the right to assault an NCIS agent who's a guest on my ship," Commander Selby said firmly and then he turned sharply and left.

"What's going on?" Callen asked as he came in from Sikes' room.

"Bowers' friends took some of their anger out on Deeks," Sam said as Deeks got up and tried to push past them to go back to his room.

"You okay?" Callen asked as he moved in front of Deeks.

"I'm fine," he said. "Can I go now?" Deeks couldn't keep the anger from his voice and Callen stepped aside and let him pass.

When the door to his room closed, Callen turned to Sam and saw the fury in his eyes.

"If I find out who did this," Sam left the threat hanging.

"Let it go Sam," Callen said. "If Deeks can, so can we. Sikes is awake and we need to find out about those codes. Go get Deeks. He needs to hear what Sikes has to say so he can get his mind back on the operation."

...


	11. Chapter 11

**Going Dark: Chapter 11**

...

When Sam and Deeks entered Sikes' room, Callen immediately got in Deeks' face.

"Is your head in the game, Deeks?" Callen asked. "Because I need you focused right now."

"I'm good, Callen," Deeks answered, his eyes serious and his face rigidly set.

Callen stepped aside and the other two agents finally got a close look at the man they'd been chasing through Istanbul for over two weeks.

Sikes' face was battered and what they could see of his body was marked with deep bruises, cuts and nasty looking burn marks. His breathing was shallow and he had a small oxygen mask over his face to help him breathe. His eyes held a look of defeat and resignation, but flashed with cold defiance whenever he looked at them.

"Mr. Sikes was just telling me how Bennett captured him," Callen said. "He was fooled into thinking Bennett was a buyer and was lured to the mansion to make a deal."

"Let me guess," Sam said. "When you got there, he tasered you."

Sikes' face contorted in anger and he reached up and pulled the oxygen mask away from his face.

"That bastard tortured me," Sikes growled. "All he had to do was pay me what I asked and I would have given him the codes."

"Did you give up the codes?" Sam asked.

Sikes sunk back into his pillow and turned his face to the wall as he labored to breathe.

"Yeah. And he told me he already has a buyer. The bastard is selling them to Iran Intelligence," Sikes said with defeat.

"Isn't that what you wanted to do?" Deeks asked quietly.

Sikes looked quickly back at the three agents, his face full of rage.

"I offered to make a deal with him, share the money," Sikes said harshly. "But he just laughed at me, the bastard. And when I wouldn't tell him where I'd hidden the codes, he tortured me until I did."

The questioning had exhausted him and his face was slick with sweat as he gasped for breath. Sam reached down and pulled the oxygen mask back over his face. They let him rest briefly before removing the mask and resuming their questioning.

"Where'd you hide the codes, Sikes?" Callen asked.

"In a burned out shop in the Tarlabasi neighborhood," Sikes said. "If I help you get this guy, can you cut me a break?"

"Give me the address," Callen said, "and we'll see."

When they had the address they left Sikes with the doctor and returned to the private cabin that had been provided for them. Callen immediately called Hetty and filled her in on their interrogation of Sikes.

"You're on speaker, Hetty," Callen said.

"I've spoken to Ziva in DC, and her contacts at Mossad have intel that Vevak, Iran's Intelligence Agency, has agents on the ground in Istanbul as of last night," Hetty informed them.

"Bennett must have set up a meet with them," Sam said.

"Hetty, he couldn't have done all of this alone," Callen said. "Someone else is helping him."

"We'll leave that for the CIA to deal with, Mr. Callen," Hetty responded. "You need to stop that sale and recover those codes."

"We're on it, Hetty," Callen answered and ended the call.

No one spoke as they all realized how close they were to failure and that made them almost desperate to find the man who had orchestrated everything that had happened to them on this operation. Callen took a deep breath as his mind raced through different scenarios on how to track down Bennett and discover where he was meeting Iran's agents.

"Even if we were able to get another tail on him, we would be walking in blind, with no idea what we were up against and no control of the situation," Callen said.

"We have nothing to lure him out with, G," Sam said. "He has no reason to even talk to us."

Callen slowly nodded, his shoulder's sagging as he searched for an angle.

Deeks suddenly looked up sharply and cleared his throat and the senior agents looked over at him expectantly.

"What if you call Bennett and tell him the codes Sikes had were dummy codes," Deeks said tentatively. "And that when I interrogated Fox, he told me where the real codes were in exchange for a deal. You told him about Fox and if you make him think he and Sikes were partners and that Fox double-crossed him, Bennett will have to respond."

"He won't risk selling the wrong codes to the Iranians," Callen said.

"That means we'll have to make you the bait, Deeks," Sam said cautiously.

"He already thinks you're a liability on this op, Deeks," Callen said. "I told him people underestimate you."

"They do?" Deeks asked with a quizzical look.

"Not everybody," Sam said with a grin.

"Not us," Callen said quite seriously. "This is a good plan, Deeks."

"Well, if he thinks I'm a liability, it will make him overconfident, and that makes me perfect bait," Deeks said.

"You sure you're up for this, Deeks?" Sam said as his eyes bored into Deeks.

Deeks didn't answer, he just stared at Sam until he looked back at Callen.

"What now, G?" Sam asked.

They spent the next half hour planning the sting and finally called Hetty to alert her to their plans. Sam watched Deeks carefully throughout the planning and conversation and Callen could tell he was uncomfortable with some of the details because it left Deeks vulnerable if anything went wrong. Callen knew this plan was their only option, but he felt as uneasy as Sam when it came to putting Deeks up against a seasoned agent like Bennett, especially one who would think nothing of killing all of them.

"The only wildcards are Iran's agents," Callen said finally. "We don't know when or where their meeting is with Bennett."

"Call him, G," Sam said. "We're running out of time."

Callen took a deep breath and dialed the embassy number Bennett had given him. He didn't breathe again until Bennett answered.

Hey, Bennett," Callen said lightly. "Just wanted to give you an update. We caught a break. Deeks re-interviewed Fox and he confessed to being Sikes' partner. He was looking at a lot of jail time, so he cut a deal. The best part is, he double-crossed Sikes. He gave Sikes some dummy launch codes and hid the real ones so he could sell them later to Kocak."

"You're sure about this?" Bennett asked, his voice tight. Callen could hear the barely suppressed anger in his words.

"Yeah, we're sure. Fox knows the real codes are his only bargaining chip," Callen replied. "I'm sending Deeks to pick them up in about an hour."

"Just out of curiosity, where did he hide them?" Bennett asked.

"Somewhere in the Tarlabasi neighborhood," Callen said casually. "Deeks has the exact address. Anyway, just wanted to let you know our op is wrapping up and once Deeks picks up the codes we'll be heading home. Thanks for all your help."

Callen didn't wait for Bennett to give a response. He hung up and smiled, knowing the agent had bought every lie he had just told him.

"Deeks, give us a half hour head start," Callen said as he and Sam began to prep their weapons and head out to set up before Bennett arrived to tail Deeks to the location they had chosen.

"We'll have you covered, Deeks," Sam said. "But watch yourself. This is a dangerous guy."

Both senior agents patted Deeks lightly on the shoulder before leaving and Deeks knew they were worried about him, but he didn't feel nervous at all about the sting they were about to pull. The whole thing felt familiar to him, like an LAPD undercover job. The only difference being that he was in a foreign country and wasn't familiar with the neighborhood he would be entering, but, this time, he would have backup from two of the best men he had ever worked with and that gave him all the confidence he needed, he just wasn't sure they were as confident in him as he was in them. He wondered if all the worrying was because they didn't think he could do the job. He felt he was back to having to prove himself all over again. Well, he could do that and he would do that.

...

Deeks was shocked as he drove slowly through the deserted streets of the Tarlabasi neighborhood. It looked like a war zone, with windows and doors blown out of building after building, rubble littering the streets. He knew from his research that this was the government's attempt at renovation, but they were using a sledgehammer to do it. He passed very few people and no security or police patrols that he could see. The people he did see were too busy ripping out pipes and stealing what doors and windows remained to take any notice of him. He had a camera with him so he could claim to be a photographer documenting the destruction of the historic neighborhood if anyone started to ask questions.

He was having a difficult time finding addresses, and finally resorted to stopping a couple of looters to ask directions. When he arrived outside the old apothecary shop he wasn't sure he had even been followed and if Bennett hadn't tailed him then the whole operation could be a bust. He didn't see any sign of Sam and Callen, but he knew they were close and he began to rehearse once again in his mind just how he intended to play his part. Naive and slightly incompetent, he thought, to reinforce what Bennett already believed.

He stepped out of the car carrying his camera, and even though the light was fading, he snapped a couple of pictures of the outside of the building. The facade was a weathered grey green color and the plaster was cracked and broken, fissures tracing up to the second story. The old painted lettering was barely readable above the gaping dark hole that was the entrance. He moved quickly into the hollow building, stepping carefully over the remnants of counters and broken glass. The interior was eerie and dark and smelled of rotting plaster. When his eyes adjusted to the light he saw that the space was a deep one and opened onto a back street where two gaping windows and an open door stared back at him. There were several archways along each wall and he checked each opening as he moved further inside. He was in almost halfway in when he heard the sound of a gun being cocked and he froze.

"I thought you'd recognize that sound, detective," Bennett said softly from behind him as he walked out of the last doorway he'd passed. "You're not very observant for a cop," he continued as he took the camera from Deeks' upraised hand and threw it on the floor behind him.

"I'm officially an agent now, Bennett," Deeks said. "Hetty is going to bill you for that camera, you know. Is there a reason you're here, Agent Bennett? Because I don't recall Callen telling me you were gonna be here."

"You can turn around now, Deeks," he said.

Deeks turned and was blinded by a flashlight the agent now held. He put his arm up to block the beam and looked quickly at the Beretta the CIA agent was holding on him.

"I thought we were on the same side, Bennett. Why are you pointing a gun at me?" Deeks asked, letting himself sound surprised.

"Where are the launch codes Fox told you about, Deeks?" Bennett was irritated and slightly jumpy.

"Why do you want those? NCIS is the primary agency on this operation. You're just a consultant in case we needed help." Deeks let a little whine enter his voice and he saw Bennett relax a little.

"You're not terribly bright are you detective?" Bennett said with a small condescending laugh. "Find those codes and give them to me, now." His voice was instantly aggressive and with a surprisingly fast move he had the muzzle of the Beretta pressed up under Deeks' chin before bringing the flashlight down sharply on his wrist. Deeks yelped and stumbled backward.

"What the hell are you doing, Bennett?" Deeks yelled at him, wondering where Callen and Sam were and how long they were going to let this play out.

"Get rid of your weapon, Deeks, or the next thing to hit you will be a bullet in the kneecap." Bennett's face had taken on a feral look and Deeks complied, tossing his gun at the agent's feet.

"You watch a lot of old movies, Bennett?" Deeks asked. "Cause that last line of yours really sounded familiar."

"Get the codes or I will shoot your partner here," a heavily accented voice called out from an adjacent doorway.

Deeks turned as three men shoved Callen through a door and knocked him to the floor. He didn't move and Deeks felt himself go rigid as fear for him and for Sam made him go cold. He instinctively moved toward the fallen agent, trying to see if he was wounded, but one of the men stepped between them and pointed a gun at his head, saying something quickly in what Deeks assumed was Persian or Pashto.

"Sorry, but you'll have to speak English if you want a response," Deeks said tightly.

"The launch codes, detective," Bennett said harshly.

Deeks backed slowly toward the rear of the building, hoping that Sam had escaped somehow, and wondering if he could take all of the men in front of him with the small weapon he had hidden in his coat. Playing for time, he began searching a small broken cabinet near one of the back windows. Hearing a small scratching noise he glanced quickly out the window and saw Sam looking back at him as he hid beneath the opening. Relief flooded through him as he reached inside the cabinet and pretended to search for the list of codes.

"Wrong cabinet." Deeks smiled back at the men, trying to sound nervous, which wasn't a stretch. His stomach was actually in knots as he moved to his right and a couple of the men, including Bennett stepped in that direction with him, spreading out across the room. When he reached the cabinet under the window opposite the one where Sam was hiding, he again pretended to search it while retrieving the backup pistol from his coat. He pulled the fake list of launch codes out of his shirt pocket and as he turned back toward the men, he threw the paper up in the air toward the Iranian agents and the instant he saw their eyes follow it, he brought his gun up and began firing. The man closest to him went down with two bullets to the chest.

Out of the corner of his eye, Deeks saw Sam rise and fire, taking out one the men standing over Callen, and he felt a surge of adrenaline as Callen suddenly scrambled to his feet and charged toward Bennett as he fired at Sam, who was silhouetted in the open window. Sam went down before Callen could tackle Bennett to the floor. Deeks shouted Sam's name and tore out of the open hole that was the back door, coming face to face with the lead Iranian agent, whose gun was pressed against Sam's head. Deeks stopped instantly, raising his hands while looking to see how badly Sam was wounded.

"Get me those codes, or he's dead," the agent said. His dark eyes looked lethal in the dusky light of the empty street. Deeks felt as if the world was now moving in silent slow motion. He could hear the blood pounding in his ears as he looked down at Sam, who was barely conscious. His breath was coming in shallow gasps, but his eyes held him in a steely gaze and Deeks saw him nod his head.

He couldn't breathe. Sam's life was in his hands, and he couldn't seem to breathe.

"Throw away your gun," the low voice of the Iranian cut through the roaring in his head and he tossed the gun into the gutter.

"Now bring me those launch codes," he demanded as he pulled Sam closer to him.

Deeks turned and walked back inside. He picked up the fake list and looked quickly at Callen, who stared back at him, his blue eyes flashing with the knowledge of what was happening with Sam. Bennett was lying unconscious on the floor and Callen silently picked up his gun and nodded toward the door. Deeks turned and walked quietly back outside. He knew Callen was moving into position and he knew it was up to him to get the Iranian to take his gun off Sam so Callen could take his shot.

"This what you came all this way for?" Deeks asked, stalling until Callen could get in position.

"Bring the list here to me," the agent said coldly.

"Okay," Deeks said, and then dropped the list and charged the agent.

The man's eyes briefly followed the paper as it fluttered toward the ground and reacted sharply as Deeks charged, bringing his gun up to fire at him, but never getting the chance as Callen rose in the open window and shot him in the head. He fell backward into the rubble of the dirty street, releasing his hold on Sam just as Deeks reached him.

"Sam?" His heart was racing as he pulled Sam to him.

"What the hell did you think you were doing Deeks?" Sam shouted in his face.

"Helping G save your skinny ass, Sam...well, not skinny…but..." Deeks answered with a relieved smile.

"You trying to say I have a big ass, Deeks?" Sam asked as he struggled to sit up.

"Well, it's the biggest one here Sam," Callen said as he knelt down next to his partner.

"It's well proportioned, G." Sam said softly.

"Did you know there's a fan company named after your ass Sam?" Deeks said with a crooked grin. "It's called 'The Big Ass Fan Company'."

"Oh, I gotta get me one of those," Callen laughed.

"." Deeks said as he ripped up part of his shirt and pressed it into the wound in Sam's shoulder. He looked nervously at Callen as Sam began to lose consciousness.

"Come on Sam, stay with us," Callen said as he and Deeks struggled to get the big guy on his feet.

"You get the real launch codes, G." Sam asked as the three agents stumbled into the ever-darkening building.

"Yeah, Sam. Bennett had them on him," Callen answered. "And I got to beat the shit out of him, too."

"Where is he, Callen," Deeks asked as they stopped just inside the door.

Bennett was gone.

"He's the CIA's problem now," Callen said. "Let's go home, guys."

...

_Epilogue coming soon._


	12. Epilogue

**Going Dark: Epilogue**

...

"Hetty, the launch codes are secured," Callen said and let out a long sigh. "But, Bennett got away."

"I'll alert the CIA," she replied. "They'll want to deal with him in their own way. Now, how's your team?"

"Sam was wounded, Hetty," Callen felt his hand shake as he spoke the words and the strong emotions he had been trying to keep in check were suddenly fighting to get out.

"How bad, Mr. Callen?" Hetty's voice was quiet and apprehensive and he knew she was keeping her own emotions tightly controlled.

"He was hit high in the chest, close to his left shoulder. The surgeon's still working on him," Callen replied. "We got him back to the ship before he lost too much blood, so I think he's going to be okay."

"And Mr. Deeks?" Hetty asked.

"He's exhausted, but he won't go to bed until he sees that Sam's all right." Callen smiled as he remembered how stubborn Deeks had gotten when he tried to talk him into lying down while Sam was in surgery.

"It was his plan, Hetty," Callen said. "He came up with a way to draw Bennett out and when I was surprised and captured by the Iranians, he figured out a way to take them on with Sam's help. I was impressed with how he handled himself. He's a good agent, Hetty."

"Sounds like the three of you bonded on this op," Hetty said and he noted the pride in her voice.

"We worked well together, Hetty," Callen said. "And we all came out alive."

"Then bring your team home, Mr. Callen," Hetty said.

"I don't know when that will be Hetty." Callen said, unable to keep the weariness out of his voice. "We'll have to wait until Sam is strong enough to endure a long flight on a military transport."

"You let me worry about transportation, Mr. Callen," Hetty said. "You just keep me posted on Sam's condition."

"Thanks, Hetty," Callen said.

Callen grabbed a couple of coffees and headed back to sickbay. He found Deeks snoring in a chair outside surgery, his head rested on the back of the chair and his long legs splayed out into the cabin. The corpsmen good-naturedly stepped over them whenever they had to pass. Callen had just settled in the other chair when the surgeon came out.

"Mr. Callen?" Doctor Raitt said as he stepped between the two agents. He smiled down on Deeks as a particularly heavy snore filled the room.

"Doc, you might want to stand across the way when I wake him," Callen said, knowing Deeks might forget where he was and come awake swinging. It had been a long, stressful day and a fierce firefight and Callen was glad he'd made Deeks secure his gun before coming to sickbay.

"Deeks, wake up," Callen said, kicking his foot lightly and standing back. Deeks' head snapped up and he was on his feet in an instant, his eyes unfocused as he started to charge one of the corpsman that had just walked into the room. Callen stepped in front of him, wrapping his arms around him and pushing him back down in the chair as he spoke calmly to him about Sam being out of surgery. Deeks struggled briefly, but finally blinked his eyes and became aware of where he was. He smiled sheepishly at the corpsman, apologizing as the man quickly left the room.

"How's Sam?" Deeks asked as he brushed his wild hair out of his eyes and stood up nervously in front of the surgeon.

"He came through the surgery just fine, and the bullet didn't do as much damage as I initially thought it had." Dr. Raitt said quietly. "You can sit with him if you like."

Deeks immediately dropped back into the chair and put his face in his hands, stroking his chin and shaking his head.

"It scared the shit out of me when I saw Sam go down," Deeks said softly. He spread his legs and rested his elbows on his knees and as his head hung down, he clasped his hands tightly behind his head.

"But it scared me more, when I saw them shove you into that room," Deeks looked up at Callen and he saw the haunted look in his eyes. "I thought you were both dead, Callen, and I couldn't catch my breath. I thought I had lost you both." His eyes filled briefly with tears, but he rubbed them clear and smiled.

"Is that coffee for me?" Deeks asked.

"Yeah, Deeks," Callen said and watched as the young agent gathered himself. "Come on, Deeks, let's go see Big Ass Sam."

Their laughter lightened the atmosphere and they went in to be with Sam and wait for him to wake up.

...

"Mr. Callen, I have news about your transport back to the states." Hetty sounded cheerful as Callen downed his third coffee of the morning.

Deeks was still sleeping and Sam was already asking the doctor when he could go home. Sam was recovering nicely and after four days in bed he was driving the corpsmen crazy. All three of them were anxious to leave Istanbul and the tight confines of the ship. It had provided a safe haven when they needed it, but they were all getting a little claustrophobic, especially Deeks. This operation didn't hold good memories for any of them, but for Deeks the ship brought back all his feelings of guilt over the death of Bowers every time he opened his eyes, so he was sleeping a lot, but having nightmares. When he was awake, he wasn't proving to be very good company. So when Hetty called to talk about transportation, Callen couldn't wait to hear what she had to say.

"Hetty, I'll take a slow puddle-jumper, if it will get us off this ship and headed home," Callen told her.

"No puddle-jumper for your team, Mr. Callen," Hetty said. "SecNav is sending his personal plane to bring you all home."

"Don't joke with me, Hetty," Callen said softly. He may have bonded with his team, but he couldn't wait to spend some time alone, so he was not in the mood for joking around.

"Why would I joke about a thing like that, Mr. Callen?" Hetty said. "I'm quite serious. You quite possibly kept this country out of a war, and SecNav knows that. I've heard he's been lording it over the head of the CIA just a bit, as has Director Vance."

"I don't know what to say except when can we come home, Hetty?" Callen asked, not able to keep the stress and exhaustion out of his voice.

"The plane will be there tomorrow, Mr. Callen," Hetty said. "You all deserve a little pampering, don't you think?"

"Thank him for us, Hetty. It means a lot." Callen said. He couldn't wait to tell the others and he smiled for the first time in days.

...

SecNav's plane was certainly not standard Navy issue. It was more like a corporate jet and a big one. A medical team was on board to assist Sam on the flight back and there was plenty of space to stretch out and find privacy. The food was good, not standard Navy issue either, especially the coffee. Hetty had warned them that there would be a stop in Washington, so SecNav and Director Vance could greet them, along with a few other bureaucrats, and they dressed up for that, although they all felt somewhat embarrassed by all the attention. Director Vance pulled Callen aside for a private chat.

"I have news about Ron Bennett," Vance said quietly. "It seems the CIA let it be known that one of its operatives had lured a team of Iranian agents into a trap in which they were all killed. They dropped the name of that operative to some very interested people and yesterday his body was discovered floating in the Black Sea. His head was missing, but fingerprints confirm it was Ron Bennett. I thought you'd like to know."

"Thanks," Callen said with a cold smile. "I never understood why he turned on his own country after so many years. He was a talented agent."

"From what I hear, the CIA has found that he wasn't quite as perfect as they thought," Vance said as he walked back to stand with the SecNav and finish shaking the hands of his agents.

...

Deeks had been very quiet when she finally got him alone after their plane had landed and everyone got a chance to welcome them home. He had stayed close to Sam until they loaded him in the ambulance for a trip to a local hospital at Hetty's insistence. After that, he had spoken privately with Callen, watching silently as the team leader walked off alone. After that he had looked lost and seemed surprised when she had come up beside him and taken his hand. On the drive home he had asked her if she could take him to the beach, so she drove over to Venice and parked by his favorite surf spot.

He walked out until he was standing on wet sand and didn't seem to notice that the ends of the waves were breaking over his shoes. The sun was almost down and he stood with his eyes closed in the waning golden light, his hands stuffed in the front pockets of his jeans. She stood quietly by his side, watching him, knowing what a toll this operation had taken on him, both physically and emotionally. She saw his head drop and when he opened his eyes he looked over at her and turned and pulled her tightly into an embrace, holding her like he would never let go and she felt tears sting her eyes.

"I missed you," his voice was rough and he stepped back to look at her, holding onto her arms and stroking them gently with his thumbs.

He dropped down onto the sand and pulled her down with him, sitting cross-legged in front of her with his head on her shoulder. She ran her fingers through the soft curls at the back of his neck and slowly stroked his arm until he captured both her hands and held them in his lap. She could tell he was fighting his emotions so she stayed quiet and waited for him to say what he needed to say.

"The day after my seventh birthday, my dad beat me up pretty bad..." he said, but stopped as the story caught in his throat. "My mom came into my room to see how I was and I told her that before I blew out the candles on my cake, I had wished for an older brother. When she asked why, I told her that an older brother would protect me and would keep dad from hurting me."

He raised his head and stared out at the darkening waters of the ocean and she could see the turmoil he was feeling by the tension in his jaw.

"I've been on my own for a long time, Kens," he said. "I never knew what it felt like to have someone really care enough to protect me, until you. I don't have many close friends, maybe only Ray and Pete. But on this op, I began to know what it felt like to have brothers who would take care of me and who would fight to protect me. Sam and Callen took care of me, Kens. I've never had that before. When Callen said we were going dark, I knew what that felt like, I knew what that meant. It meant we were on our own without help, without protection. But Kens, that's been my whole life. I'd gone dark my whole life until I met all of you."

He paused to collect himself and she saw tears standing in his eyes, which he roughly wiped away before he continued. He briefly sketched out the plan they had come up with to lure Bennett out and then his voice became so low she almost couldn't hear him over the pounding waves.

"I was afraid, Kens," he said. "When I saw they had captured Callen, I was scared to death. I thought Sam was dead and that Callen would die there on that filthy floor far from home. I was scared I had lost the two men I thought of as brothers, and it made me mad. Thinking of you was the only thing that kept me from just blindly starting to fire. I knew you were waiting for me and if they were gone, then I had to come back for you."

She took his face in her hands and kissed him gently. They held each other for a long time until she heard him sigh deeply.

"Please don't tell them about the brother thing Kens," He asked.

"Why?"

"Because they might not feel the same way," he said.

"Can't you just talk to them about it?" Kensi asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's a guy thing, Kens."

"Great googaly!"

"How's that?"

"Time to go home, Marty."

...

_Thanks to all of you for following this story and for all the kind comments and constructive criticism along the way._


End file.
